Dreamwalk With Me
by Anansi42
Summary: Ranma has fallen victim to another Amazon plot. Can he be saved? Will he want to be?
1. Prologue

Dreamwalk With Me

A Ranma Nibun no Ichi FanFic by Anansi42

Disclaimer - This is a story based on characters created, owned and copyrighted by Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan Publishing, VIZ Communications, the JSDF, Kitty Film, Fuji TV and other various parties.  I'm only borrowing them for a bit without permission (like a joyride, but with words).  This story is written expressly for entertainment purposes.

Prologue

It was a pleasant day in Nerima, and this was no less true in the dojo.  A full class of twenty students went through their katas or sparred in the center of the training area while their master stood off to the side, watching them with an appraising eye.  Ranma looked over his students as class was coming to a close, and he had to admit that he liked what he saw.  They all had a long way to go before he could feel comfortable calling them martial artists; but they were all progressing nicely.  He felt pride in how far many of them had come since beginning their lessons at the dojo. 

None of them were as good as _him_, of course, but for some of his students that was just an accident in their upbringing; if, like him, they had been trained from childhood they would have been much better than they were.  Ranma just treated that as a goad for him to become a better sensei.

He still had a hard time thinking of himself as a sensei, a teacher, with students relying on him to know the answers.  Growing up, he had always relied on Genma to know the answers.  Sometimes answers came from the martial art masters Ranma and his father had encountered in their travels, other times from what they saw in nature; but his father always had final say.  That was before China:  before Jusenkyo.

All of Ranma's childhood preconceptions had crumbled with one splash of water.

Genma, though skilled in martial arts, turned out to be a fool.  As time went on, Ranma saw that his father was also an idiot, a liar, a cheat, a coward, and a lazy freeloader to boot.  Genma's full measure of stupidity had left his son saddled with a mountain of debts, more fiancées than any man should ever have (especially all at once), and the threat of death from his own mother because of a curse that at times made him doubt his own identity; sometimes even to doubt his own _sanity_.

_What a nightmare that was._

Ranma had had a very hard time after Jusenkyo; but finally came through the ordeal stronger, more sure of himself, maybe even a little wiser.  He had gotten his life together and started to build a career, a family, and a home.  A hard part of this, maybe even the _hardest_ part, was when he had chosen a wife.  He had never intended to hurt any of the women who wound up as his fiancées (and, as he guiltily admitted to himself, he had sometimes liked all the attention) but finally realized that not choosing had also been a choice - the worst one possible.

The other fiancées had taken his choice hard, but had eventually accepted the fact that the contest was over.  Kodachi, oddly enough, had been the first to accept Ranma's decision:  the whole thing had been an elaborate game to her, never truly serious.  According to her last letter she was in Europe, training gymnasts and chasing men with equal zeal.  The others had each come around in their own time and in their own ways.  He still kept in contact with them.

After the wedding, Ranma had finally met man-to-man, eye-to-eye, and knee-to-groin with Genma and made it plain that the elder Saotome was not to darken his door again on penalty of death.  Genma had laughed at that until he saw the steely-eyed, murderous gleam in the eyes of his new daughter-in-law and the matching gleam of steel on the edge of Nodoka's honor blade, loaned to the newlyweds for the purpose of dealing with… dishonorable things.  Faced with Nodoka's honor blade, and a daughter-in-law who wasn't at _all_ afraid to use it, Genma decided that the best thing for him to do was to take a training trip, a _long_ training trip.

Living on a modest stipend from the dojo, Ranma's father was still somewhere on the road, which suited Ranma just fine.  Tendo Soun had gone along with Genma, and the two old friends were apparently having a ball camping out, hitting every bar they found, and fervently hoping_ never_ to meet Happosai again.  The pruned pervert had left Nerima for parts unknown, undoubtedly looking for exotic items to add to his 'collection'.  Ryoga had once visited with news of a 'lecherous leprechaun' in Ireland, but other than that there was no clue to where Happosai had gone.

_The farther away, the better_, thought Ranma.

Ryoga himself had been much less trouble since getting married.  He now spent more time at home with his wife and new son; or at least he was around the same prefecture more often.

_I'm glad Ryoga finally settled down_, Ranma thought.  _And if he had to marry someone, at least it was someone who liked pigs._

Ryoga was still bothered by his curse; but at long last that was something that no longer troubled Ranma.

_I thought I'd never find a cure to the Jusenkyo curse.  To be fair,_ I _didn't find the cure; _she_ did._

_I'm so very glad I married her._

_Even without being cured, I'd have chosen her.  My only regret is that I didn't do so sooner.  I was only trying to be fair to everyone because I couldn't stand to see any of my new friends go, but I wasn't fair at all, not to them or to myself.  _

_What an idiot I was._

Focusing back to the present, and his students as they left the dojo, Ranma was well aware that he didn't have all the answers; so now he encouraged his students to find their own paths and not to just blindly follow what he said.  Many of the things his students came up with weren't right, and some were positively strange; but with a gentle nudge here and there, or a carefully worded suggestion, Ranma was able to guide them back to a more proper path.  It was hard at times, letting his students find their own way when Ranma's own had been pushed on him as a _fait accompli_; but the rewards were more than worth it.

_The best lessons are the ones we teach ourselves; provided we actually learn from them._

"Hey."

He smiled when he heard her voice, he always did.

Ranma turned to look at her, the few students still trailing from the dojo forgotten for the moment, "Hey, yourself.  How is everything coming along at work?"

"Good.  We should be able to open the new franchise next week, right on schedule," she gave him a gentle hug.  "Will you be able to help out?"

He returned the embrace, drawing her close, "Say the word and I'm yours every evening."

"You're mine _all _the time!  I just hope you can come for the opening."

Ranma kissed her forehead, "Just try to keep me away!"

She drew his face down to hers to give him a proper kiss, "Airen."

------

Above the Nekohanten, Shampoo smiled in her sleep:  this was an unexpected, but _wonderful_ dream.

======


	2. Day One

Dreamwalk With Me

A Ranma Nibun no Ichi FanFic by Anansi42

Disclaimer - This is a story based on characters created, owned and copyrighted by Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan Publishing, VIZ Communications, undisclosed persons kept in a secured location, Kitty Film, Fuji TV, and other associated parties.  I'm only borrowing them for a bit without permission.  This story is written expressly for entertainment purposes.

Day One

It was well before dawn when Genma awoke; in the futon next to his, Ranma still slept.  Genma looked over to his sleeping son in the pre-dawn gloom with a mischievous grin.__

_You'd think by now the boy would be awake before me:  I've certainly given him enough incentive to be an early riser.  Well, nothing for it but to get the bucket._

Tofu-sensei had told him once that teenagers needed their sleep more than at most other times of their life; but Genma just considered that a weakness to be exploited until Ranma finally learned to overcome it.  He quietly rose and made his way down to the furo.  __

_The boy shows promise but still has weaknesses:  his sleep habits are the least of these.  There is also his reluctance to uphold family honor and marry that Tendo girl - hell, ANY of his fiancées, I should have had such a problem at his age.  His problem with cats is a weakness, but too dangerous for me use to any advantage.  And there is his curse, of course._

_Other than the obvious slight to his manhood, I don't see what the boy's real problem is about his curse:  at least he remains _human.  _A fur coat in summer;_ there's _a curse for you.  And fleas.  Can't forget fleas.  Oh yeah, the boy has it easy._

_Not that he'd agree, but that isn't too surprising.  Ranma is an ungrateful child._

_The only real problem is the seppuku contract; but how could I have expected Jusenkyo?  Maybe I should have worded the contract differently, left it as 'make Ranma extraordinary' and skipped the 'man's man' line?  _

_Feh._

_Nodoka probably wouldn't have believed I was serious about the contract if I had done that._

_If the boy would just do what I tell him, marry the Tendo girl, take over their dojo, and start a family, maybe Nodoka would be distracted enough by grandchildren that she wouldn't have me honor that contract.  Maybe she'd even spare the boy's life, too._

-Sigh- __

_And maybe, just maybe, pigs will fly._

Taking the filled water bucket, Genma returned to the guest room he shared with his son.__

_The life of a martial artist is fraught with peril, and now it's time for me to face some peril of my own:  Ranma has never been much of a 'morning person'._

-Chuckle- __

_If the boy only knew the full extent of what the Master used to do to Soun and myself, he'd never complain about a mere bucket of cold water again._

SPLASH

Silence.

Genma peered at his son-turned-daughter with a frown.  Genma was wary, but not worried:  Ranma had suckered him a few times in the past by seeming not to wake to the water bucket.__

_Not even a twitch._

_The boy's learning control, I'll give him that._

After waiting a couple of minutes, Ranma still hadn't moved.__

_Okay, break's over.  We're going to start burning daylight if he keeps this up._

Taking a wooden staff, Genma gingerly prodded Ranma on the futon (who was REALLY not a morning person); but didn't get any movement.

"Ranma, the joke's over!  Wake up, boy!"

Silence.__

_This may be serious._

Genma shook Ranma to wake her, but still got no response.__

_Oh, hell:  it_ is _serious._

"Ranma!" Genma yelled.  _My retirement!  I'll be in a bad way if anything happens to him._

"Oji-sama, is something wrong?"

Genma turned to see Kasumi in the guest room doorway.  "Ranma won't wake up; but I can't tell what's wrong."

Kasumi moved to onna-Ranma's other side and began checking the girl's vital signs.  Kasumi wasn't a doctor by any stretch, but reading Dr. Tofu's books had taught her a few things to look for in an emergency.  With all of the fighting that happened around the house, Kasumi reasoned that it was good to learn some first aid skills.

Kasumi's fingers quickly found Ranma's pulse on the girl's slender wrist.  Something felt… off… with Ranma, but at least there was a strong pulse.

Kasumi snatched the glasses from Genma's face; but he was too shocked by Ranma's condition to protest much.  Held to Ranma's mouth and nose, the glass lenses revealed that her breathing was regular and even.

A hand went to the girl's forehead.  No fever; just that strange feeling again.

Kasumi opened each of Ranma's eyes.  Even in the dim light of the room the girl's pupils contracted properly and evenly:  Kasumi sighed in relief at that.  _No obvious brain damage_, she thought.

Ranma seemed just to be asleep, except that she wouldn't wake up.

Ranma's physical responses seemed normal but something was still bothering Kasumi.  Kasumi's life had become one of quiet introspection after her mother's death; and it had made her sensitive to the needs and feelings of others, even sensitive to their very presence.  Whenever Ranma was around Kasumi could scarcely miss his presence, his aura:  a fiery, bright light in the room; but she could sense none of that now.__

_Oh my._

Kasumi looked at Genma, "Oji-sama, we need to call Tofu-sensei."

"Is it that serious?"

"We need him.  Now."

Kasumi's gentle but firm words prodded Genma like nothing even Master Happosai had ever done.  Reaching Dr. Tofu by phone, Genma quickly explained the situation.  Tofu agreed to come at once.

------

Nabiki met Dr. Tofu at the door when he arrived at the Tendo home.  Without a word, the middle Tendo daughter quickly escorted him up to Ranma's room.  Someone had applied hot water to Ranma in the hopes of waking him; but all it had done was to restore Ranma's male form.  He was otherwise no different, remaining motionless on the futon.

"Can someone tell me what happened to him?"  The rest of the family was in the room, and Tofu could see the worry on each of their faces; especially Kasumi's…

The room started to look fuzzy.__

_Uh oh._

"Ah-hahahaha-, Kasumi-san!  How surprising to see you--"

CRACK

Dr. Tofu's eyes refocused to see the elder Saotome glaring straight into his face.  The room still spun a bit from the force of Genma's slap.

"Be a love-struck idiot later.  Be a_ doctor_ now."

The doctor just blinked.  The entire side of his face stung.

Genma turned to look at the others in the room.  "Perhaps the doctor should be left to work in private?"  It was not a suggestion.

The others all rose and left:  Akane pausing for a moment before following the others into the hall.  As they exited, Dr. Tofu glanced at Kasumi…

CRACK

"Focus, Doctor!"  Genma pointed to his son, "You have a patient.  _Treat him_."  Genma's words brooked no debate.__

_I swear if my retirem… uh, son suffers because of this fool's inability to think straight around Kasumi I'll twist him into a balloon animal shape.  I've worked too hard on the boy for my plans to be ruined now._

Concentrating on the unconscious young man before him, the doctor repeated the same check for vital signs that Kasumi had made earlier.__

_Nothing seems physically wrong._

A quick check confirmed no bruising or swelling anywhere.__

_No obvious signs of injury._

Tofu soon noticed the problem with Ranma's ki.  Ranma's ki wasn't just low; it was actually draining away.  The most disturbing part was that, even with careful checking, the doctor couldn't find a clue about where it was going or why.

Working quickly, Dr. Tofu applied modulated pressure to some of Ranma's ki centers to allow him to passively draw energy from his surroundings; but this was only a temporary measure.  Still, he didn't dare do more until he could understand the situation.

Genma alone had remained in the room while the doctor worked.  He recognized some of what the doctor was doing, but not all.

"Isn't there anything more you can do for him?"

"Not until I know more about what is happening.  Ranma's ki is very low, and this is because it is being drawn out of him.  The real problem is that I can't find where his energy is going or what is causing the drain.  I've managed to lessen the overall loss; but without even a clue as to what caused this to Ranma, there's nothing else I can do."

"Will he be alright?"

"Provided that nothing changes, he can stay like this for up to a week, maybe ten days; but if the cause for Ranma's ki loss isn't found and stopped…" Dr. Tofu just shook his head.

"Where do we start?"

"First, I need to speak to the others."

Genma and Dr. Tofu found the Tendos, except Kasumi, waiting downstairs.  At Soun's suggestion, the eldest Tendo daughter was in the kitchen preparing tea for everyone.

Akane spoke first.  "How is he, Tofu-sensei?"

"Right now he's resting comfortably; but there is little else I can do until I learn more of how this happened."  He shifted to address everyone, "What did Ranma do yesterday?  I'm looking for something out of the ordinary."

Everyone shook their heads, coming up blank:  almost _everything_ that happened to Ranma was unusual; but they couldn't think of something unusual_ for Ranma_.

Akane suddenly looked up, "Well, there was lunch yesterday at the Cat Café."

_A summer's day in Nerima is pretty nice_, thought Ranma as he walked along the fence above the canal.  _No school classes to waste valuable daylight._

_No putting up with Kuno even being on the same block, much less in the same building._

_Just shining sun, floating clouds, singing birds, carping fiancées…_

Ranma turned around to look at the two girls following him on the sidewalk below.  _Okay, some things aren't so nice about it._

Akane and Ukyo were walking, and arguing, on the sidewalk as they followed Ranma.  Ukyo was ranting about Akane's most recent foray into what the okonomiyaki chef charitably called 'extreme cuisine', while the Tendo daughter was being hard pressed to put the best spin on the situation.

"How did you even manage to do that?"

"I'm sorry!  I've never tried to cook okonomiyaki before."

"I don't mean_ that_!  I don't even want to_ think_ about that for a moment.  It's bad enough that my shop could be out of commission for the rest of the day.  I just want to know how you got Konatsu to let you near my grill!"

"He was tired!  I offered to give him a five-minute break."

"How could all of that happen in_ five minutes_?!"

"I'm sorry!  I never dreamed that the oil could catch fire like that!"

"It _shouldn't_ have!!  How you managed to get cooking oil to burst into flame like that is something I don't even want to contemplate!  We're just lucky that the whole_ restaurant_ didn't go up in smoke!"

"And after all that hard work, Ranma didn't even try it!"

"I don't blame him!  I CAN'T blame him!  I know okonomiyaki and the thing that got pried off of my grill was_ not_ okonomiyaki!"

"So I didn't get the shape quite right.  It was still round."

"Round like a pancake is good.  Round like a _ball_ shouldn't bepossible on a flat grill!"

"And I admit it was a little crisp; but only because it cooked so fast."

"_Crisp_ is fine so long as it's just the outside!  The thing you cooked went way beyond crisp and into _burnt_!  It was as hard as a roofing tile, through and through!  You managed to make an okonomiyaki _shot put_ in less than _five minutes_!"

"I still don't see why a HazMat team had to get involved."

"I'm not sure about that one either, Sugar, but the fire department insisted on it as soon as your name… came… up…  RANCHAN!!  My place being on fire isn't funny!!"

Ranma quickly got his snickering under control when he saw the glares both girls were giving him.

"So why are you tagging along with us anyway, Ukyo?" asked Akane.  "Shouldn't you be hanging around your place to help with the insurance report?"

"Konatsu can handle that; it'll teach him to be careful with who he lets cook.  Besides, after all that you did the least you can do is treat me to lunch."

"Ucchan's right, Akane, we owe her at least a lunch."

"_You_ owe me a lot more than that, Ranchan, but right now I'll settle for lunch.  So where are we eating?"

"How's the Nekohanten grab you?"

"Sounds about as unwelcome as an Amazon Glomp, Ranchan; but I'm not going to pay so I'm not going to gripe.  Let's go!!" 

It was early afternoon when the three reached the Nekohanten, so they were able to avoid the lunch crowd.

"Nihao, Ranma!"  Shampoo called gaily when she saw who had entered the restaurant.  She was more subdued when she saw just who was with him, "Violent Girl.  Spatula Girl."

"Hey, Shampoo."

"Happy to see you too, Hon; you don't mind if I check out the competition?"

"Shampoo no mind.  Show Spatula Girl and Kitchen Destroyer what _real_ food look like."

Akane and Ukyo both bristled at the Amazon's insult.

"Ranma?" asked Akane, icily, "Are you going to let her talk to us like that?"

"Hunh?" replied Ranma, distractedly looking up from a menu.  He was not to be deterred from truly important thoughts such as deciding if he should order the left half of the menu with a side order of the right, or maybe the other way around for variety's sake.

"Never mind him, Akane," said Ukyo, shaking her head.  "As soon as food comes into the picture Ranchan's brain pretty much shuts down."

Cologne came into the room, pogoing on her walking staff.  "Son-in-Law, I'm glad you're here today!  I have a new item for you to try."

Ranma wasn't listening.  "Okay, I'll have the-- OW!" he said, rubbing his head where Cologne had bopped him.

"Son-in-Law, I'll only let you order the _entire_ menu for lunch when you marry Shampoo and not before!"

"Okay! Okay!  Sheesh, you don't have to be so touchy about it!"

"So what's the new item?" asked Ukyo.

"Tea."

There was a moment of silence before everyone spoke.

"What's new about tea?" "Everyone has tea." "I thought you _already_ served tea."

Shampoo piped up, a little miffed, "Nekohanten do.  This _special_ tea.  _Herbal_ tea."

"We want to see how people like it.  I would prefer serving different varieties of tea to getting one of those carbonated drink dispensers."  Cologne added, wrinkling her nose in irritation at the mention of fizzy drinks.  Maybe she did, it was hard to tell.

"What's wrong with regular tea?" asked Akane.

"Nothing, but some of our customers have asked for greater variety."

Ukyo chimed in, "Well, if it's any good I may look into offering it at my place.  Maybe it'd be nice to have a range of tea to offer with all the options of my okonomiyaki."

"Nekohanten no have local supply.  Order from China."

"Granddaughter, you haven't eaten yet," Cologne noted.  "Would any of you mind if she joined your party for lunch?"

Ukyo and Akane both had looks that said, _We'd DEFINITELY mind, thank you very much_; but another voice cut in before they could say anything aloud.

"Yeah, sure." Ranma spoke without looking up from the menu.  All he'd heard was a question, not what it was, and thought that being agreeable might get him a better lunch. 

Shampoo sat across from Ranma and beamed while the other two girls glared daggers (or mallets, in Akane's case) at him.  Screened behind his menu, Ranma didn't notice the looks the girls were giving him, though he did pause to wonder if someone had been playing with the thermostat.

"Hibachan not need Shampoo's help?"

"Granddaughter, if I can't handle one table of four by myself I don't deserve to run a restaurant.  Besides, I can always get Mr. Part Time to help if I really need it."  She turned to address the rest of the group, "By the way, for trying the tea, your lunch is on the house."

Ranma brightened at that until Cologne added, "A _normal_ lunch."  He sighed as he returned to studying the menu.  _So many choices._

Lunch was surprisingly good.  Also surprisingly quiet.  The three girls had each silently decided not to bicker over Ranma, but it probably wouldn't have mattered anyway.  Ranma was too busy enjoying his ramen to notice much of anything else:  Cologne had compromised and served him a larger bowl.

Worthy of special note was the tea.  Everyone had expected something bitter or too fragrant or just simply awful.  Instead the tea was surprisingly light flavored and delicate, yet strong enough not to be overpowered by the spicy ramen.  It was definitely different; but very, very good.

Ukyo took a long sip from her cup and sighed, "That is excellent tea!  I'll have to find a supplier for my shop."

"Coming from a competitor in the restaurant business that is high praise.  Thank you, Ms. Kuonji."  Cologne said with a small bow.

"It's very good, Cologne-san!  Thank you for letting us try it."  Akane added.

"Not at all, Ms. Tendo.  I'm only making sure my customers are happy."

"That's definitely us, Cologne!" said Ranma.  "And the food was as good as always!"

"Just giving you a taste for good Chinese home cooking, Son-in-Law.  When you marry Shampoo, great food like this comes at every meal!"

"Shampoo happy to cook for Airen!"

Ranma just rolled his eyes, "Aw, c'mon you two!  I ain't _ever_ gonna move to China!"

Cologne's eyes just twinkled, "You never know, Son-in-Law.  You never know."

------

After lunch the teen martial artists, minus Shampoo, wandered the streets to work off lunch.

"Well, that was weird."

"What was, Ranchan?"

"Lunch.  It was kind of… _nice_."

"Of course it was, baka" Akane replied.  "The ramen was good and that tea was something else."

"Gotta agree with you on the tea, Sugar" added Ukyo.  "That was great stuff!"

"That's not what I mean; it's that Shampoo didn't glomp me at all."

"_You_ might have missed that, you pervert; but _I_ didn't."

"I didn't mean it that way, tomboy!  I just wonder if she's up to something."

"I'm shocked you could think such a thing about Shampoo, Ranchan" Ukyo deadpanned.

"Yeah, Ranma," added Akane, equally serious; "the Amazons have a noble heritage spanning more than 3,000 years.  There's not a devious thought or sneaky trick to be found anywhere about them."

Ranma just STARED at them both.

The two girls managed to return the stare for a few seconds before breaking down in hysterics.

"I'm glad you two find this so funny," Ranma said, just a bit upset.  He started to walk away from the two giggling fiancées.

SPLASH

Giggling became full-blown laughter.

Ranma just sighed and turned to her right.  Sure enough, the culprit was an old woman gardening in her flowerbed, using a bucket and hose.  The woman looked up with surprise at the very annoyed (and equally damp) girl standing before her gate.

"Gomen nasai."  The woman bowed and went inside.

Ranma turned back to look at the two fiancées, who were now rolling on the sidewalk in laughter.

Ukyo picked herself up off the pavement, "No, Ranchan, THAT'S what I call funny!"

"Ucchan, this curse of mine isn't a joke!"

"But it just gets funnier every time I see it!" Ukyo returned to laughing.  "I need to get back to my place to see if I can maybe open for dinner, but thanks for lunch!  Ja!"

Ranma watched as Ukyo turned the corner and walked out of sight, still laughing.  _At least _someone's_ in a better mood than before lunch._

Ranma turned to look at Akane, who was also still laughing.  Akane kept on laughing until she finally noticed Ranma-chan's annoyed glare.  She contained herself, a bit.

"Sorry, Ranma; but this time it _was_ funny."

"Whatever.  Let's get back to the house so I can get some hot water."  Ranma began walking.

Akane fell in behind the shorter girl, stifling her giggles as best she could.

When Akane finished her story, Dr. Tofu was looking thoughtful.

"So apart from this lunch, and tea, there was nothing strange?"

"Nothing strange for_ Ranma_, no."

"Was Ranma involved in any fights yesterday?  I haven't found a sign of it; but his condition may be the result of an injury."

"Well, Ryoga showed up but their fight ended quickly when he and Ranma fell into the canal."

"Did Ryoga connect any good hits during the fight; especially blows to the head?"

"Not that I could see, and head blows aren't Ryoga's usual style.  Ryoga disappeared, so I couldn't ask him later."

"Returning to yesterday's lunch, did Ranma eat something different from the rest of you?"

"No.  In fact, all four of us ate the same thing, though Ranma was given a bigger serving."

"What about the tea?  Was Ranma served differently from the rest of you?"

"No.  The tea was poured from the same pot."

"Have you noticed anything unusual since yesterday's lunch?  Dizziness, weakness, anything?"

"Nothing."

"Have you spoken with Kuonji-san or Shampoo since yesterday?"

"No, Tofu-sensei.  Do you think they might have been affected the way Ranma has?"

"I don't know about that, since you _don't_ seem to be affected.  For now I want to speak with Kuonji-san to see if she noticed anything different about yesterday.  This afternoon I'll go to the Cat Café to see what I can learn there as well."

"And Ranma?  What can we do for him?"

"I'll need Ranma moved to a place where he can be monitored.  I would suggest my clinic but, since there is nothing I can think to do to really help him, the hospital would be a better choice."

Nabiki rose, "I'll call for a taxi."

Kasumi, who had just returned from the kitchen, went upstairs, "I'll pack a bag with some of his things."

Tofu made a special effort to not look Kasumi's way, "Take him to Nerima General.  I know a few of the doctors there and they'll monitor Ranma without introducing too much western medicine.  If I could call there before I leave, they'll be expecting him."

------

As Dr. Tofu entered Ucchan's, he saw Konatsu at the grill.  The ninja was preparing the restaurant to open for lunch, humming a happy tune as he worked.

"Tofu-sensei!  Welcome to Ucchan's!"

"Hello, Konatsu-san.  How's business?"

Konatsu flinched, his good mood evaporating, "Last night we didn't have any.  Just after lunch we had some problems that forced us to turn away our dinner customers."

"What happened?"

Konatsu just looked sheepish, "I should never have taken a break."

Tofu wanted to speak with Konatsu more about that, but the ninja was obviously too embarrassed to continue.

"Well, sometimes things just happen."

"Maybe."  Konatsu paused, then shook his head, "Anyway, if you're here for lunch I can whip something up in a few minutes:  I'll just need to get the grill warmed up.  Or you could wait for Ukyo-sama to come out."

"I may order on my way out; but I actually came to speak with Kuonji-san.  Is she here?"

"She's in the office, finishing some paperwork.  It's this way Tofu-sensei; if you'll follow me."

Konatsu led the doctor to an office behind the kitchen.  He timidly knocked on the door.

"Konatsu," Ukyo's terse voice came through the door, "my grill better not be on fire again!"

"N-no, ma'am!  Tofu-sensei came to see you."

The door opened.  "Doc?  What brings you here?"

"Kuonji-san, I came to ask you about yesterday."

"It's Ukyo, Doc.  'Kuonji-san' was my father and I don't _ever_ want to be confused with him.  Come into the office."

When Tofu had been seated and offered tea, Ukyo continued, "Yesterday here could have been worse:  at least no one tried to eat that horrible stuff before they carted it off!" she gave a little shudder.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you about lunch yesterday at the Cat Café.  I understand you ate there with Ranma, Akane, and Shampoo."

"Yeah.  It was pretty good, too; sometimes I guess even _I_ need a change from okonomiyaki."

"Was there anything unusual about the meal?"

"There was an herbal tea that the old mummy wanted us to try; good stuff, too.  I'm hoping to find where they ordered it and get some for my place."

"Nothing else?"

"Well, Shampoo was acting more like a _normal_ person than usual; but she's probably doing it to snare Ranchan, trying to catch him unawares by being nice for a change."

"And afterward, did you feel any odd effects?"

"No.  Why, did the bimbo or the old ghoul try to poison us?"

"I don't think so, especially since Ranma seems to have been the only one affected:  I'm just eliminating possibilities.  Other than lunch, did you see anything strange with Ranma?"

"Yesterday I only saw him for lunch," Ukyo replied.  Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, "You said Ranma had been 'affected'.  What's happened to him?"

Tofu sighed, _Me and my big mouth_, "Ranma didn't wake up this morning and neither I nor the Tendos have been able to wake him.  He's not asleep, at least not a normal sleep, nor does he seem comatose; he's also not physically injured as far as I can tell.  I'm trying to learn what happened to him to know what treatment might be effective; but so far, I'm at a loss."

Ukyo was suddenly standing, actually lifting Dr. Tofu by his shirt, "But you're a doctor!  Something's broke with Ranchan!  Go fix it!  Make Ranchan better!"

Tofu's voice, constricted by his suddenly tight collar, sounded a bit hoarse, "Unless I know _how_ he 'broke' I could do more harm than good by treating him."

Ukyo set the doctor down; but kept a tight grip on his collar.  "Where is he now?"

"The Tendos are moving him to Nerima General for observation.  He should be admitted by this afternoon."

Ukyo looked thunderstruck.  Of all the people who she thought might _ever_ go to a hospital as a patient, Ranma wasn't anywhere on that list.

Ukyo let go of Tofu's shirt and collapsed into her chair, "The… hospital?  It's that bad?"

Tofu made his voice sound as soothing as he could, "It's more of a precaution and allows for Ranma to be monitored at all times.  I'm going to see him this afternoon, Ukyo-san, after he's been admitted.  Do you want me to call if there's any change?"

"No… I'll go to see him later.  Thank you."

"Will _you_ be all right, Ukyo-san?"

"Yeah.  I'll just need a minute."

Tofu stood, "Call if you need anything."  He left the okonomiyaki chef in silence.

------

Konatsu waited until after the doctor had left before checking on Ukyo.  She was sitting, head hung low, in her office chair.

"Ukyo-sama, are you all right?"

Ukyo wiped her face with her hands and expelled a deep breath before answering.

"I'll be fine, Konatsu.  Hang the noren out front; we've got customers to feed."

Konatsu thought her haggard expression gave lie to her air of confidence; but only replied, "Yes, ma'am."

------

Early that afternoon Dr. Tofu stood in front of the Cat Café, debating whether to go in or not.  From what Akane and Ukyo had told him earlier the Chinese restaurant was probably where Ranma had gotten whatever had affected him; but he had no idea of what the boy could have received at the restaurant or how it had only affected him and not anyone else.  He hesitated to enter because of the respect he had for elder Cologne:  her knowledge of herbal medicine and pressure point therapy made her an invaluable resource for advice and consultation.  She was also a wise and clever woman whose advice in other areas had always been helpful.

He was afraid to accuse the elder, even by implication.  He was even more afraid of what he might find out if he did.  In the end it didn't matter as Shampoo rode up beside him on her delivery bicycle.

"Nihao, Tofu-sensei!"  Shampoo said with a happy smile.

"Good afternoon, Shampoo.  You are looking especially cheerful today."

Shampoo stretched after getting off her bike.  The afternoon's deliveries had been more work than she had realized.  "Shampoo feel happy today.  Have too wonderful dream last night.  Shampoo's sleep _very_ happy!"

"I'm glad.  Is elder Cologne available?"

"Hibachan inside.  Shampoo tell her you come!"  Elder Cologne always seemed pleased to see the young doctor, which made Shampoo happy also.  She led Tofu into the dining area before going to find Cologne.

When Cologne, alone, returned to the dining room she and Dr. Tofu quickly got down to business.

"Elder, I apologize for asking this; but do you know anything about what has happened to Saotome Ranma?"

The wizened matriarch started in surprise.  "Son-in-Law?  What _has_ happened to him?"

"Sometime yesterday or last night, something happened to him that either put him in a deep sleep or kept him in one.  He would not awaken this morning, even with outside stimuli."

"What are the symptoms?"

"No signs of physical trauma; in fact no physical indications at all of what happened to him.  On a metaphysical level, it's a different story.  Ranma's ki is somehow being drawn out from him; but I cannot tell what is causing the drain or to where the ki is being drawn."

"What have you done so far to help him?"

"I have stimulated Ranma's energy pathways to enhance his ability to draw ki from the surroundings.  I have also requested that he be taken to Nerima General Hospital for observation; the hospital has more precise methods for monitoring Ranma than are available in my clinic or the Tendo home."

Cologne nodded thoughtfully before speaking.  "I would not have done things differently, were I in your place."  She rose and began to pace in the dining room.  "No, Doctor, I believe we did nothing to cause Son-in-Law's current condition.  I also can think of nothing that would do what you have described."

"I beg forgiveness, Elder; but I have been told that you tried before to influence Ranma with potions, drugs, and herbs.  I must ask:  was there something different in Ranma's food or drink yesterday?"

"No, Doctor, Ranma ate and drank the same things as everyone at the table, including Shampoo."

Cologne stopped her pacing and fixed Tofu with a steady gaze.  "I will not lie to you, Dr. Tofu.  My granddaughter and I have done many things in an attempt to curb Ranma's resistance to Amazon law and bring him home with us to the Joketsuzoku; but we would never intentionally harm him.

"Ranma is a rare individual in this world.  Though male, he is a powerful warrior and fighter:  he is adaptable to new techniques and training, incorporating them into his own style where necessary - at times he has even invented techniques on the spot.  He is a brash young man; but is at heart a kind person, a thing that is currently something of a weakness for him.  The so-called other fiancées, Kuonji and Tendo, exploit Ranma's inherently gentle nature to interfere with Shampoo's rightful claim; but in time that compassion will only serve to enhance his qualities as a husband and father.

"In short, Ranma is far too valuable a resource for us to risk damaging.  I want Ranma in order to strengthen the village while Shampoo wants him for the usual reasons a woman would want a man; but we are not willing to pay too high a price to claim him.  If we did, we would likely end up with a broken man; useless to us."

"Elder, I do not agree with your treatment of men as mere objects to claim; but I hear your statements.  Again I apologize for any accusations I may have made."

"No apology is needed, Doctor.  If I were you, I would also suspect us; but let me assure you that what has happened to Ranma did not occur as the result of our plans.  In fact, Ranma's current state would work _against_ our plans for him."

Tofu stood to go.  "Ranma should be admitted to the hospital by now.  I will need to see him and check on his condition."

"Ranma is your patient, Dr. Tofu; but would you mind if I examined him later?  My experience with reading a person's ch'i may allow me to detect something too subtle to have been noticed in your diagnosis."

"I had hoped you would make such a kind offer, Elder."

"It is no kindness, Doctor.  As I have explained, Ranma is simply too important for us to abandon."

------

After the doctor had left, Cologne was deep in thought.__

_This is not good.  Not good at all._

_I wonder what has actually happened to Son-in-Law?  No matter Tofu's flattery and kind apologies, he does suspect us._

_So would I in his place.  Tofu may be a man but not all men are foolish._

"Mousse!" she called out.  "We're closing early today.  Clean the restaurant and ready it for tomorrow's business.  Shampoo and I have something that needs doing."

------

It was a clear moonlit night, the moon shining bright enough to drown out the twinkling stars.  The moon shone full on Ranma and Xian Pu as, hand in hand, they took a path through the park.  The park was normally a popular spot, but this late at night they had the place all to themselves.  They wouldn't have noticed even if the park had been packed, having eyes only for each other.

"I still can't believe you can dance that well!"

"You can thank the time I faced a challenge from the school of Martial Arts Dance; but you're no slouch yourself."

"Amazons have a natural grace.  I thought you knew that."

"I just knew _you_ had a natural grace."

"Flatterer."

"Did you want me to stop?"

Xian Pu answered with a giggle, "Never!"

They walked a little more before Xian Pu asked, "Martial Arts Dancing:  does that cover _all_ forms of dance?"

"Almost.  About the only things it didn't include were country-western line dancing and something called 'Lord of the Dance'."

"You mean you wouldn't accept a challenge for them?"

"Hey!  Some things are just_ too_ strange for martial arts!"

"This from the man who, just last year, accepted a Martial Arts _Dining_ challenge from Picolet?"

"So I should know better than anyone what a truly _silly_ martial art looks like."  The two laughed for a moment.

"You and Picolet closed that restaurant down, you know."

"I think of it as just getting rid of the competition; besides, the sign said 'All You Can Eat', who were we to argue with that?"

Xian Pu just smiled at Ranma and shook her head.

"By the way, that was a wonderful dinner tonight, Xian Pu; even if you didn't cook it."

"It's _my_ anniversary too, Ranma!  I deserve a night out."

"You deserve that and much more.  Turn around."

"Why?"

"Please."

Xian Pu did as she was asked, confusion written on her face.  She almost missed the glint of moonlight on a thin line of metal as it passed in front of her face and around her neck.  She could feel the cool metal of the necklace as it settled on her throat and the warmth of Ranma's fingers as he fastened the clasp behind her.  His breath tickled as he brushed her hair aside to kiss the back of her neck.

"Thank you for three wonderful years together."

"Thank you for sharing them with me."

Ranma settled his arms around her, "You look lovely in the moonlight, Xian Pu."

She turned around in his embrace to face him.  "You're not so bad yourself, Ranma."

After a long, leisurely kiss, they resumed walking through the park; stopping after a while in front of a small fountain.

A coin dropped into the water.  _I wish this could last forever._

"What did you wish for?"

"That's a secret."

He smiled as he bent his head to kiss her again.

She tilted her head back to receive it.

"Granddaughter."__

_Why on earth would Ranma sound like Hibachan?_

"GRANDDAUGHTER!"

------

Shampoo opened her eyes to a relatively less than welcome sight:  Cologne staring into her face from less than a foot away, shaking her awake.__

_Damn, right in the middle of a good part!_

"Wake up, granddaughter.  I need your help with something."

Shampoo yawned and stretched, "Hai, Hibachan, how Shampoo help?"

"That new tea:  are there any side-effects or allergic reactions to it?  Something we may have missed?"

"Shampoo not think so.  Shampoo choose tea based on safety."

"Still, we need to review your books and notes to double-check.  It's very important."

Shampoo went to the shelf to begin pulling scrolls and books.  _Why is Hibachan worried about side effects?  The tea should be absolutely safe, no matter who drinks it._

_Has someone been hurt?_

_Is Ranma all right?_

Together, the two Amazons began to read.

Two weeks ago

It was nighttime in Nerima, and Shampoo was in her room, reading. 

Cologne had lately been encouraging Shampoo to study her ch'i and use it to refine her martial arts skills.  Part of this was in response to Shampoo's own desire to learn advanced techniques such as the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken or Hiryu Shoten Ha, which Cologne had quickly taught Ranma but were proving more difficult for the young Amazon to master.  Another part of it was to address something Cologne had seen in Saotome Ranma:  the boy had a competitive streak wider than the Yangtze River.  With that in mind, one sure way to get Ranma's attention was to either best him in a match or to show him a technique he hadn't seen before.  Ranma wouldn't rest until he had either learned the technique or figured out how to beat it and the person using it.

Cologne's plan was to make Ranma interested in learning new techniques, but from Shampoo rather than from Cologne herself.  Cologne reasoned that the time spent together would break down some of Ranma's hesitation around Shampoo; maybe then he could start to treat her properly for a change.  That in turn could lead to something more… productive.

Shampoo wasn't comfortable fighting her Airen; but she admitted a need to get his attention.  Glomping Ranma was fun, but he didn't seem to enjoy it nearly as much as she did.  Spells and potions had worked only to a degree; since Ranma's strong will (something Cologne occasionally called 'cussedness') usually broke the hold magic would place on him.  The red string had almost worked, except for Stupid Girl's meddling.

Shampoo thought about the string for a moment.  The only reason that had worked _at all_ was because Ranma_ did_ harbor feelings for her.  The violent girl's interference had allowed Ranma's bizarre reluctance to return and mask those feelings.__

_Stupid, stupid, STUPID Akane!!_

A good Amazon would have defeated her competition without hesitation and without mercy.  If the rival was an outsider, such as Akane, this meant death.  Killing her should have been easy, the girl was strong but not very skilled, except for one problem:  it would change Ranma from a skittish fiancé into a determined enemy of the tribe.__

_Skittish_:  that word suddenly stuck in Shampoo's mind.  It certainly fit Ranma's attitude around her but also brought to mind a yearling colt she had seen as a child, fresh from the plains and unwilling to take to a bit and bridle until one of the old men had come forth.  The warrior in charge of breaking and training horses had laughed in his face at the thought that some _man_ could know her job better than she did; but laughter quickly turned into embarrassment and anger when the man, with a gentle voice and soft touch, slipped a bit, bridle, and even a practice saddle on the young horse in less than a day.  That horse still served the tribe, swiftly bearing messengers between the villages and carrying warriors to the yearly tournaments.

The man would have been killed for embarrassing a warrior if some of the matriarchs hadn't stepped in.  Upon consideration, the circle of matriarchs recognized that even a _man_ could be right, on rare occasions, and pardoned him of the otherwise fatal offense of correcting a warrior in public.  The man was even appointed to the job of horse-breaker on the basis of his proven success.

Shampoo, like many of the other children, had asked how he worked his magic.  The man had smiled as he explained that no magic was involved, only coming to an understanding with the horse.  Once the horse and Amazon understood each other, it was that much easier for the horse to be shown how to do what was needed.  The horse would even do it willingly, cheerfully, at times.__

_Ranma certainly is like that wild horse_, thought Shampoo, smiling a little at the Japanese pun.  _Maybe if we could gain an understanding he would be more willing to do what I want him to do:  what I need him to do.  But how can I do that?_

_Hibachan's plan _will _get Ranma's attention, at least until he gets what he wants.  He'll gain a new technique while I'll be back to square one.  I have to do more than just get his attention:  I have to make him _understand_ me.  Make him understand how important it is that he recognizes the importance of the Kiss of Marriage:  recognize that, law or no, I DO love him._

_How can I get him to understand, _really_ understand?_

_I cannot simply_ talk _to him about this; he will just ignore me.  _That was certainly true.  Other attempts to snare Ranma had left him wary of anything the Amazon might say, and there was the language barrier besides.__

_I will have to be crafty, but how?  Airen won't blindly fall into a trap, not anymore.  He is also on guard for Hibachan's Amazon mysticism:  he won't take potions or herbs if he sees them coming._

_Potions._  Shampoo skimmed back in her book for something that she suddenly recalled.  _Maybe that can still work with the right delivery; and if there's one thing I've learned to do by working in Japan, it's how to make deliveries._

It took a bit more reading, but she found what she was looking for.  Too excited by her discovery to consider sleep, Shampoo went down the hall to the bedroom she shared with her great-grandmother.  She _had_ to know if this could work.

Gently, Shampoo tapped Cologne's hand, "Hibachan?"

The elder Amazon's eyes snapped open.  "Yes, granddaughter?  Is something the matter?"

"No, Hibachan, nothing wrong.  Shampoo find something in book.  Have idea but want ask if good idea or not."

Cologne quickly dressed and both women returned to where Shampoo had been studying.

"Shampoo sorry if wake Hibachan."

"Not at all, child; when you reach my age you'll find you scarcely need sleep at all.  What did you find?"

As Shampoo detailed her idea, Cologne began nodding with understanding and appreciation of her prodigy's plan.  The two remained in conversation for the rest of the night.

======


	3. Day Two

Dreamwalk With Me

A Ranma Nibun no Ichi FanFic by Anansi42

Disclaimer - This is a story based on characters created, owned and copyrighted by Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan Publishing, VIZ Communications, members of the Diet, Kitty Film, Fuji TV and other associated parties.  I'm only borrowing them for a bit without permission.  This story is written expressly for entertainment purposes.

Day Two

When Xian Pu awoke in the futon.  She could feel her husband's warmth behind her and his arm as it draped over her side.  She gently shifted on the futon, moving to where she could watch Ranma sleep.

She hadn't told him, not even in the three-and-a-half years they had been married, but she loved how Ranma looked while asleep:  the expression on his face softened, the slight worry lines he'd developed from teaching faded, and he looked much more like he did when they first met.__

_What a surprise he was._

_When I came to Japan to find and kill the red-haired girl, I managed to follow the trail all the way to the Tendo family home without opposition.  The girl I met inside, Akane, was not the one I was after.  She was stubborn, and insolent; but she wasn't a threat like the red-haired girl.  She was just stupid to oppose me._

_I toyed with her instead of killing her outright; the hunt had been long and tiring, and I just thought to have some fun.  That was when I first met him._

_He was foolishly trying to talk me out of my fun with the stupid girl.  He was silly to do that but that is the way men often are.  I barely paid him any mind, wanting to deal with the woman first, the natural opponent._

_He lashed out with a foot, surprising me.  It surprised me more when he actually _broke_ one of my bonbori, the heavy end falling on my head, knocking me out.  When I came to he was still there, along with others._

_I was not pleased by my predicament.  For the second time in my life I had been defeated, this time by a MALE._

_I was thankful that I hadn't lost to him in a tournament match, for that would have left me no option but marriage.  I looked at him, wanting to know more about the man who had beaten the best fighter of the Joketsuzoku.  Beaten me._

_He was pleasing to look at:  that was my thought at seeing him clearly for the first time.  His eyes were a striking blue, the color of sky reflected in a mountain lake.  He was dressed in clothing much like what I had seen in China, and I found that I appreciated the reminder of home in an unfamiliar land.  By the time someone pushed him into my arms, I had made my decision:  I liked this man; I would make him mine._

_I called him 'Airen', beloved, and I meant it.  The Kiss of Marriage was freely given; but not so freely received._

_I couldn't understand why he resisted my advances.  At home, families willingly, gladly sent their sons in the hope of gaining an Amazon wife through tournament bout.  Some foolhardy souls, outsider and Amazon alike, made the attempt outside the tournament; but such challenges could be rebuffed or, barring that, the challenger could be killed outright regardless of the outcome of the match (a fate the foolish Mu Tse tempted so many times).  For someone to be chosen outside of a tournament was a rare honor for any man, Amazon _or_ outsider:  why did this one resist me?_

_When I first observed how he lived I thought that the stupid Japanese girl had already married him:  she certainly treated him the way some Amazon wives treated _their_ mates, though I frequently couldn't see what he had done to deserve that._

_Further observation revealed that the stupid girl wasn't married to him, just betrothed.  I was glad; that made the violent girl only a rival, an obstacle for killing._

_Observation also revealed some problems._

_One major problem:  the man had a curse.  The red-haired girl I had chased to Japan and the man I called 'Airen' were one and the same.  That was certainly one reason for his reluctance:  I had undoubtedly gotten off on the wrong foot by trying to kill him, well… her at the time, when I didn't know his situation.  Jusenkyo curses could certainly be frustrating things, as I would later learn to my own personal regret._

_Oh well, live and learn._

_When I received punishment at the Jusenkyo springs for my failure to kill the red-haired girl I encountered a second major problem:  the man had been trained in the Cat Fist, albeit poorly, and was deathly afraid of cats as a result.  The punishment I had hoped might give me something in common with my Airen had only made my quest that much more difficult._

_One minor problem surfaced:  the man I had chosen, MY Airen, had feelings for the stupid, violent girl.  I could not begin to understand why he did; but his feelings were there nonetheless._

_Other minor problems appeared in time:  his incredibly stupid father had betrothed my Airen to several women (just proof that the Joketsuzoku restriction of matchmaking to the circle of matriarchs had been a wise policy), and another woman had included herself into what was rapidly becoming a crowded competition.  My rivals now included a psychopath in a leotard and a girl who fought with _food_, of all things._

_I fought them all, like any Amazon would to defend her rightful claim._

_Ranma did not help the situation with his shyness.  That coy behavior was charming in a way but could be so exasperating at times.  His heart was tugged in many directions before he finally made his choice._

_When he chose, I had never felt more proud._

_Or been happier._

"What are you thinking about?"

Xian Pu was startled out of her reverie.  _I didn't notice him wake up._

Ranma was still on his side, now looking at her with a small smile on his face.

"I was just remembering about when we first met, and afterward."

"Those _were_ fun times; but I'm happier now."

She brushed his arm with her fingertips, raising goose bumps on the exposed flesh.

"Really?" she teased.  "Do you mean that?"

Ranma gently moved his hand along the bare skin of her hip, her side, and elsewhere, teasing her in return. 

"Maybe I should show you?"

He did.

Xian Pu shivered under his touch and sighed. _ I have to admit I'm happier too, especially now that he's overcome that peculiar shyness of his._

------

"Granddaughter!  Wake up!"

Shampoo yawned.  She had actually fallen asleep at the table, facedown in a book.  Cologne had gone to bed earlier, but now it was morning.__

_How long was I asleep?_

"We're going to see Son-in-Law."

Shampoo yawned again before speaking, drowsily, "But Hibachan say Shampoo must avoid Airen for now.  Make Ranma chase Shampoo, not other way around."

"Something happened yesterday and Son-in-Law is in the hospital.  I need to go examine him and want you to come along."  Shampoo was fully awake in an instant.

"Aiyah!  Shampoo go now!"  She bounded out the open window.  Cologne just shook her head and sighed.

"SHAMPOO!!"  Cologne bellowed.  The young Amazon leapt back through the window.

"Hibachan?  Where hospital that hold Ranma?"

"First, are you alright?  You don't typically fall asleep at the table."

"Shampoo fine, Hibachan.  Feel little tired; but alright."

"Did you find out anything last night?"

"No, Hibachan, but Shampoo not know Ranma affected.  Shampoo maybe look at different things if know this."

"You can continue your reading when we return.  We may learn more things to help your research at the hospital."

------

Akane was taking her morning jog through the streets of Nerima.  She would normally have been disturbed that the hazy skies prevented her from seeing Mt. Fuji; but had other things on her mind.  She didn't want to admit it, but she was worried about Ranma; even if what had happened to him was probably his own fault.__

_Ranma no baka._

_Those Amazons managed to get him again.  I just know it.  They slipped him a potion or used some pressure point, probably named the 'full body cat-nap' or some other daffy Amazon title; then, when we've exhausted ourselves trying to fix the problem, the old mummy will show up to offer the cure… for a price._

_If that idiot had just told the bonbori bimbo where to go none of this would be happening but nooo, he has to pull a timid routine around her.  That creep MUST like her, being so nice and all; he's not that nice to ME, insulting me and all that I do._

_Ranma no ba-_

She was so lost in thought that she almost missed seeing Ranma walking calmly down the street.  She jogged over to him.

"Ranma!"

The man turned to look at her, and Akane wondered for a moment if she had found Ranma or not.  He was taller than Ranma by a good fifteen centimeters, and broader in the shoulders.  His black hair, while in a familiar pigtail, was much longer; it reached past the middle of his back.   His face was like Ranma's, save for the neatly trimmed moustache; the lines of his face were also more angular, a little like Genma's, or even her father's, but where the elder Saotome's face usually had a furtive look, the look of hiding something, this man's face was open and honest.  The eyes were the giveaway; they were Ranma's for sure, even if they held a look of curiosity instead of recognition.

"Ranma?  Saotome Ranma?"

"Yes?  Can I help you, miss?"

"Miss?  Don't you know me, Ranma?  It's Akane!"

A confused look crossed Ranma's face before his face brightened in a smile, "Akane!  Sure!  It's been a while, but you look great!  I almost didn't recognize you."

"What are you talking about, Ranma?  We spoke yesterday!"

"Yesterday!  Akane-san, are you sure you're all right?  I didn't even know you were back in town until just now.  And where are Ryoga and Kaneda?"__

_Huh?  Akane-SAN?_  "What are you talking about, you baka?  I've lived in Nerima all my life!  Why should I even care where Ryoga is?  And who the_ hell _is Kaneda?"

Ranma took her by the shoulders, a concerned look in his face, "Granted, you'd have a difficult time keeping track of Ryoga, he's more slippery than a greased pig; but Kaneda?  Something _must_ be wrong if you can't remember your own son."

Akane's jaw dropped in shock,  "SON?  What the hell is going on?  Um, wait.  You said 'my' son; not 'our' son?"

Now it was Ranma's turn to go into shock.  "OUR son??" he coughed.  "No, Akane.  Kaneda is_ your_ son.  Yours and Ryoga's"

"…_what?_…"

Ranma continued, "Akane, you and Ryoga have been married for over two years."

Akane had to sit down, her heart pounding in her chest.

Ranma sat next to her on the bench, a worried look in his eyes, "We'd better find Ryoga.  We need to get you some help."

"Tofu-sensei…"

"Out of town on his honeymoon.  It took him long enough, but he and Kasumi married last week.  He's gotten a lot better, but I heard it still took five tries before he could say 'I do' without going berserk and dancing with the priest."

"Married…"

"Oh, yes.  I was away on a training trip with some students or I would have been there.  It was a surprise affair for most of us.  Xian Pu and Ucchan told me about it later."

"No.  Married… me… and… Ryoga."

"Well, yeah.  It was a bit of a surprise to me too; but we'd broken up over a year before.  I actually thought that you'd get together with Mousse."

"With Mousse?"

"Yeah, Xian Pu had been pushing him to it, and he and you--"

SPLASH

Ranma was wet, but otherwise didn't look any different.  He looked over at the ladle lady with amused annoyance.  "You know, even cured I still get doused with water ten times a day.  I guess it's just a lingering side effect of Jusenkyo," he chuckled.

This was rapidly becoming too much for Akane.  She could start to feel her head start to spin.

"Cured?"

"Oh yeah!  And let me tell you, it's great!"

"How?"

"Well, you'd have to ask Xian Pu about that.  She found a cure for her own curse and shared it with me."

"Why would she do that?  Just to force you to marry her?  Another of her schemes?"

"Akane, I don't know why you're acting like this; but I won't have you insult her any more, at least not in front of me.  When we were engaged I suppose you had a right; but after you and I broke up you lost that privilege.  I married Xian Pu, but I didn't do it for or because of a cure.  I married Xian Pu because I love her."

"Love her!  You used not to be able to stand her!"

"I admit it took a while for me to appreciate her; but after we broke up she and I were able to reach a new understanding."

"I don't get it.  Everything is just so wrong!" Akane moaned, but the surprises kept coming.

"Oh, good!" Ranma breathed a sigh of relief.  "Here comes Ryoga now.  Hunh!  First time he's shown up that I actually wanted him to."

Akane turned her head to see where Ranma was looking.  She didn't see Ryoga walking toward them, just a black piglet.

"P-chan!"

"Akane," Ranma chided her, "You of all people should know by now that he doesn't really like that nickname."

He looked down at the now depressed-looking piglet, "Hey, Ryoga, you okay?"

To Akane's surprise, the piglet gave her a hurt glance, then looked up at Ranma and nodded.

"Akane?"__

_How can P-chan talk?_

------

"Akane?"

Akane's eyes blinked open:  she had fallen asleep in the hospital waiting room.  She had been under too much stress yesterday to sleep last night, and it had finally caught up with her.

Nabiki gently shook her shoulder again.  "Wake up, Akane.  Cologne and Shampoo just showed up."__

_A good thing, too!  That was one _weird _dream.  It was strange, but felt so_ real.__

_And why would I dream that P-chan is Ryoga?  I mean I see a lot of strange stuff in Nerima but even the thought that… that's just STUPID._

_Isn't it?_

------

When Shampoo and Cologne arrived at the hospital, Cologne went on alone to Ranma's room while Shampoo remained in the waiting area.

"But, Hibachan!" the younger Amazon had protested.  "Shampoo want to see Airen!"

Cologne responded in a low voice, "And you _will_ see him; but right now I need to check his condition and you would just be in the way of that.  Also, if you were to see him now there could be… complications with the Tendos."

"Shampoo not care about Violent Girl's family!" the girl hissed in hushed tones.  "Want to see Ranma!"

"I agree that the Tendos are no more than a minor obstacle; but for now we must tread carefully.  Until we know more about what has happened to Son-in-Law, we could be eliminating a valuable source of information by alienating them further."

"Then Shampoo make nice around Violent Girl; but not like."

"Remember, Shampoo, it is the final victory that matters, not small setbacks on the way."

"Shampoo remember and keep eyes on true goal:  return to China with Airen."

"Good girl.  Now 'make nice' with them while I try to figure out what has happened."

Shampoo didn't like it; but gritted her teeth and went to sit near the Tendos.  _Just think of it as a battle in a campaign.  The final victory is important, no matter what happens right here._

_Such a pity I can't just eliminate the violent girl right now.  It would be so easy and also make me feel so much better._

The Tendo girls apparently thought of this as a battle as well, for Nabiki led the charge.

"Well, Shampoo, come to confess?"

"Shampoo not know what Mercenary Girl mean.  Shampoo have nothing to confess."

Nabiki's face was a study in disbelief, "Reeeally.  I guess that you and the old mummy _haven't_ drugged Ranma in order to cart him off to China?"

"Mercenary Girl have wrong idea.  Shampoo want Airen to _want_ to come; not good if simply cart off."

Akane cut in with her usual tact in dealing with Shampoo, "Please!  You've tried to force him or trick him again and again to go to China with you!"

"Only try force Airen to make choice.  Obvious choice is Shampoo over Food Wasting Girl."

"What was that?"

"Shampoo may trick Airen; but is better than poison him with toxic not-food like violent Kitchen Destroyer."

Akane shot to her feet, "You take that back you, you BIMBO!"

Shampoo rose to face her in a smooth, almost contemptuous motion, "Hibachan not want Shampoo fight here; but Violent Girl easy to beat, so Shampoo not call it 'fight'."  She adopted an overly casual fighting stance, taunting Akane to make the first move.

"You're going to pay for that!"  Akane would have punctuated that statement with a palm-strike, were it not for Kasumi interposing herself between the two girls.

"I think that this is not the proper time or place for a fight."

Shampoo relaxed at once, "Nice Girl right.  Not fight now; maybe later."

Akane relaxed out of her fighting stance also, "All right, Sis; a truce for now, but later I'll pound her flat."

"Violent Girl try.  Not succeed."

"Grrr…"

Kasumi interrupted any further return to hostilities, "That is enough.  The important thing now is Ranma's health."

"Hai, Shampoo agree."

"Okay, Kasumi.  I'll behave."

"So when does Ukyo get here, Sis?" Nabiki asked.  If _three_ fiancées were going to be together, there were sure to be some good betting opportunities from the inevitable fight.  She idly wondered where she could find Kodachi's phone number; the combination of all _four_ fiancées was sure to be hypergolic, all the better for the betting pool.

"I was surprised to hear that she didn't come last night," Kasumi replied.  "She told Tofu-sensei she'd come this evening.  I suppose that will be after her restaurant is finished serving dinner."

"Spatula Girl seem cold not to come when Airen in trouble."

"Everyone deals with grief in their own way, Shampoo-chan.  Ukyo-chan's way may be to hide from the pain in her work."

The Amazon nodded at that.  "Shampoo understand.  Some warriors in village same way."

"I just wish they'd tell us something.  I can't stand this waiting."

"Violent Girl right for once.  Waiting very hard."

Together, they sat and waited.

------

When Cologne entered Ranma's hospital room, she immediately sensed something was wrong.__

_Where is Son-in-Law?_

His body looked to be in a hospital bed, electrode wires attached to his temples; but Cologne could barely find his ch'i at all.  It seemed to be almost completely absent from Ranma's form.

What _wasn't_ absent was the overabundant presence of several doctors, including Tofu-sensei, who were crowding around Ranma and arguing about a sheaf of readouts from a box next to the hospital bed.

"It's just random brain activity."

"Not with that theta wave!"

"The theta wave has nothing to do with it!  Just look at the alpha and beta patterns he's exhibiting now!  He's practically awake!"

"Then wake the patient so _he_ can tell me that!  And those waves aren't alpha _or_ beta, just a drastically suppressed theta!"

"Excuse me, could someone let a poor chiropractor in on the big secret?"

"Tofu, why are you even _here_?  This is a medical matter now.  We thank you for bringing this young man to us but apart from that you should have no involvement in this case."

"I agree that my specialization isn't the same as yours; nevertheless, heis_ my_ patient.  I brought him here for greater accuracy in observation, not to turn him over to a manzai comedy troupe!"

"You watch your language, Tofu!  I've been a doctor of neurology for more than thirty years--"

Cologne, having been a matriarch of the Joketsuzoku for well over four times that long, decided that she had had more than her fill of male bickering for one day.  Moving swiftly, she applied pressure to the sleep points of everyone present but Ranma, who didn't need it, and Tofu, with whom she wanted to speak.  When she was done, Tofu stood looking at her in shock.  Ranma lay in bed, apparently still looking at nothing.  Everyone else lay piled on the floor, looking at the backs of their eyelids.__

_Ah, blessed silence._

"Dr. Tofu, will you tell me what they've found?"

Tofu swallowed before speaking, "I'm not too sure myself.  I had just come into the room when the neurologist (he pointed to the doctor on top of the sleeping dog pile) went into some terminology that I don't understand at all."

"They seemed excited by that stack of paper.  What is it?"

Tofu started leafing through the pages, "It's a recording of Ranma's brain activity.  Apparently, Ranma's brain has been very active three times since he was admitted; the third time ended a couple of minutes before you came in.  The rest of the time, his brain has been almost completely inert except for these traces," he explained, pointing out one section of the squiggly lines.

Cologne peered at that section, and some others, "The twitches of these lines are Son-in-Law's brain at work?"

"Yes, Elder."

"There is activity along the entire document."

"Yes, but the activity is different at different times.  You can see the difference between this portion (he pointed out a part of the graph with a short, squiggly line) and this other portion here (now pointing to a part with larger squiggles)."

"I can see that it is different; but I do not see what it _means_."

"Apparently, the times with larger waves are when Ranma is dreaming.  The other places on the graph are some other activity."

"Tofu-sensei is mostly right," a voice groaned from the pile of doctors.  The neurologist at the top of the pile groaned again as he stood up and looked at Cologne.  "What did you do to me?"

"Do you want me to do it again?"

"No… ma'am."

"Then don't waste any more of my time, Doctor… Sato.  What was causing all the commotion when I came in?"

"It was the readings we're seeing from the patient.  He's sleeping; but it isn't a normal sleep."

"I told you that before the family brought him," Tofu said, a little upset.

"Yes, but when I looked at the results from the EEG I became very confused and called in the others, who turned out not to be of much help.  The patient has been dreaming for the _entire_ time he has been admitted.  Some of my colleagues (he motioned to the still inert pile of doctors) would disagree; but I'm convinced that his brain activity has shown consistent, dreaming sleep from the time we began monitoring him."

Cologne had a question, "I thought that dreaming during sleep was normal.  How is this different?"

"Yes, ma'am," the doctor replied.  "But people don't dream _all_ the time they're asleep.  When a person sleeps, brain activity can be described in four stages that amount to 'light sleep', 'not-so-light sleep', 'dreaming sleep', and 'deep sleep'.  A sleeping person begins in light sleep and moves toward deep sleep, then back up and down in cycles until they wake up."

"And Son-in-Law is not moving through cycles of sleep?"

"Son-in-Law?" the Dr. Sato turned to look at Tofu.  "He's married?"

"A long story best told some other time.  Is she right?"

"Yes.  The patient is not cycling through the different levels of sleep the way that a normal person would."

"Do you have any ideas as to the cause?"

"None."

"Any suggestions for a treatment?"

"None yet."

Cologne broke back into the conversation, "Then for now let us continue watching him.  Doctor Sato," she said, addressing the neurologist, "if Ranma is dreaming all the time, why does this chart look different at different times?"

"Ma'am, that one just stumps me.  If the patient had moved into a different, lighter phase of sleep, the tracings on this chart would be short, like this appears to be; but the lines would also show faster activity or more 'squiggles' if you prefer - that would be an alpha or beta wave depending on how fast the activity is.  The regions of larger, sharper spikes here and here (he pointed out different areas of the chart) are a more typical theta wave we see in normal dreaming sleep."

"If I might make an observation," said Dr. Tofu, "Ranma was having one of the periods of sharp activity just as I came in.  I checked his ki and found that it was draining faster than before."

"And now?"

"His ki is still being drained, but only at the slower rate I detected earlier."

The neurologist was rapidly becoming lost, "Wait a minute!  Ki?  Are you both serious about ki centers and auras, martial arts and the like?"

"Of course, Doctor."

"But these are modern times!  That mumbo-jumbo may have held sway before the Meiji Restoration but the scientific method rules medicine now."

"How long have you lived in Nerima, Doctor?"  Cologne asked.

"I just moved here four months ago from Kyoto."

"Then let me tell you that Nerima has what must be the highest concentration of martial artists and strong ch'i wielders in all of Japan if not the entire planet.  I expect that you will have plenty of opportunities in Nerima to open your mind to older ideas."

"Whatever.  I'm still going to be in charge of the patient's case; but I will allow the two of you to visit and consult.  In the meantime, I'm setting up an alarm to his brainwave monitor so I can catch the next phase of peak activity.  I'll also call Tofu-sensei if it goes off.  If you have any ideas about a treatment, they go through me.  You got that?"

"We understand," Cologne agreed, "but if you impede a successful treatment of Ranma's condition, you will regret it."

Dr. Sato looked ready to make an argument; but Dr. Tofu stopped him.  "Sato-sensei, let's get some fresh air and I can apprise you of Elder Cologne's credentials."

Before the neurologist could protest, Tofu had already escorted him out of the room.

------

Genma and Soun had become tired of sitting in the waiting room just to watch doctors scratch their heads in confusion, so retired to the nearest bar to wait.  Four hours later they were still sitting, and drinking.

"I wonder, Tendo-kun, if our schools will _ever_ be joined."

"Don't worry, Saotome-kun.  Ranma will be well soon."

"If only it were Ranma's current trouble I wouldn't be worried.  He's faced worse than this before and he'll face worse again.  It's the boy's attitude that worries me."

"Akane is much the same, Saotome-kun, willful and arrogant; but they'll both come around in time."

"I wish I could be sure of that, Tendo-kun.  Problems hound the boy constantly."

"The life of a martial artist is fraught with peril…"

"And you well know we never faced the hardships Ranma has.  Even the tortures inflicted on us by Hap--"

"Please, Saotome-kun!  Don't say that name!"

Genma nodded, "--by the Master didn't compare to what Ranma has undergone."

"The Master's techniques do not lend themselves well to instruction of the martial arts, except as they can be perverted to learning how to peep on women and steal their underwear.  I thought that was part of the purpose of your training trip for your son:  to keep him as far as you could from the possibility of learning the Master's techniques."

"In part, yes.  I wanted Ranma to be exposed to as many techniques of martial arts as possible to let him choose his own path in Anything Goes.  I also wanted him to learn self-reliance; but I think I have not done well for the boy on either count."

"He is a skilled martial artist…"

"But the path of learning he has chosen is one of inclusion, not discrimination.  He cannot content himself in simply being the best martial artist in a given field but instead drives himself to be the best in _every_ martial arts endeavor."

Soun accepted another sake tray from the waiter.  "You don't discourage him from this."

"Because I know it would only drive him harder to compete."

"Well, he is very self-assured, Saotome-kun."

"That isn't self-assurance, Tendo-kun, or even the self-reliance I wanted to instill; but simple defiance.  Every contest he takes, every bizarre challenge he accepts, is an act of defiance against the challenger and, I'm sure, against me."

"Against you?"

"He has a great deal of anger about me, Tendo-kun; and I admit to you that much of it is deserved.  Several of Ranma's difficulties are my doing, either from carelessness or negligence.  That's why he fights me so strongly every day."

"But you are still able to best him."

"That is only because I use every dirty trick and forbidden technique I can get away with.  In time, even_ that _won't work."

"Ranma will only be a better martial artist for the training."

"But when he is able to best me, regardless of trickery, what hold will I have on him then?"

"He has a strong sense of honor, Saotome-kun.  Trust that he'll do what he knows is right."

"I do trust that; but I've abused his sense of honor enough that I cannot trust that what he knows to be right is the same as what I tell him."

Soun gave his friend a serious look, "The fact that you're admitting this to me can mean only one thing, Saotome-kun."

"And what is that, Tendo-kun."

Soun paused for a dramatic moment.

"That you're DRUNK!!"

"Nonsense!  I haven't had near as much as you!"

"Perhaps you simply can't handle good sake!"

"And who said this was good sake!"

And so the usual banter returned.

Drs. Tofu and Sato were also at the bar.

"Could those two keep it down?"

"I know them both.  This is actually pretty quiet for them."

"Are they your patients?"

"Not _regular_ ones, I'm glad to say."

"Judging by the patients of yours I've seen so far, I have my doubts that _any_ of them could be called 'regular'.  I think I'll stick to my own practice; my patients are more sane."

Sato finished his drink and called for another.  "So what is with that fossil you brought in to consult on the case?"

"Please, Sato-sensei.  If you're going to insult Elder Cologne use 'old ghoul' or 'mummy on a stick'; but _never_ to her face."

Dr. Sato laughed, "'Mummy on a stick', I can see THAT one!  Still, where does she get off telling me about medicine?"

"She has been dealing in herbal medicine, shiatsu techniques, and ki manipulation for a century at least--"

"A _century_?!  Just how old _is_ she?"

"Around 300 years, according to her."

"Really?  She's younger than she looks."

"Anyway, there is very little that she does not know about healing.  The fact that Ranma's case is so unusual was the only reason I brought him to the hospital rather than to her."

"_Is _that the only reason?  My high-tech toys?"

"Well, that and it put the boy into neutral territory.  Cologne's great-granddaughter became engaged to Ranma through a law of their home village; but he'd already been engaged to another girl.  Wait… to _four_ other girls I think, maybe more."

"I wish I'd had _his_ problems growing up."

"Trust me, you don't.  I've patched him up enough times from what one fiancée or another has put him through to tell you that with conviction."

"Were any of them in the waiting room?

"Yes, two of them.  Shampoo, Cologne's great-granddaughter, is the one with long purple hair.  Tendo Akane, the one with short hair, is the other."

"Was she the one who conned me out of 5000 yen?"

"No, that sounds like Nabiki.  Akane is her younger sister."

"Maybe I wouldn't like fiancée trouble like that, after all.  Speaking of fiancées, or at least would-be fiancées, what about the Tendo girl _you_ like?  'Kasumi' wasn't it?"

Tofu's drink started to spill from his suddenly shaking hands, "Ah-hahahaha… K-Kasumi-san… "

Sato just sighed, "I'll take that as a sign you're still hopeless.  You've studied shiatsu techniques and herbal medicines yourself; any of it helpful to treating you being a blithering idiot around that girl?"

Tofu was still breathing heavily, regaining control, "Some, but I don't trust anyone around to administer it."

"Figures.  We doctors are supposed to be the world's worst patients, and I guess that applies to your field as well.  How about joining most of Japan and try some modern medicine?  I could prescribe a mild sedative if you like."

"I'm sorry; but that is not the answer for me."

"Well, maybe a more radical approach.  You know, we could always try electroshock aversion therapy:  'zap' you until you stop acting like an idiot around her."

"I thought that wasn't done anymore."

"It isn't, not normally, but there's a nurse I'm seeing in the Physical Therapy department who has a um… fascination with the technique.  I'm sure we could jury-rig something there to do the job."

"I hope it won't come to that; but I admit I'm running out of ideas."

"Worse, you may be running out of time."

Dr. Tofu sighed over his sake, "You may be right; but what can I do?"

"Be a man, suck it up, and tell her how you feel without going nuts."  The neurologist downed the rest of his drink and stood, "Women seem to like that for some reason.  Anyway, I'm going back to check on the patient… Ranma, before calling it a day; and to make sure that the 'old ghoul' hasn't turned his room into some kind of herbalist's shop."

"She wouldn't do that."

"So _you_ say.  She just better not be reading tea leaves over him."

------

Cologne sat in Ranma's hospital room looking at the bowl of tea leaves with a frown.  The dried leaves were the same blend as those that had made the tea Ranma and the others had drunk yesterday, and they presented unwelcome possibilities to Cologne's mind.__

_I doubt that the tea did this to him.  _

_It certainly wasn't _supposed _to do this.  Besides if it had caused this effect in Ranma, why were none of the others affected?_

_Because he is a man and the others aren't?_

_No.  I agreed to Shampoo's choice of this tea for its lack of side effects and complications.  Still, complications do seem to chase Ranma like wolves after a deer._

Cologne crushed some of the leaves between her fingers, letting the fragments fall into a small dish.  She poured some hot water over the powdered leaves and used a bit of her ch'i to vaporize the water, leaving only hot slurry in the dish.__

_There's one way to find out if this is the culprit; if we are, in fact, responsible for his condition._

Dabbing some of the cooling slurry on her finger, she smeared the fragrant paste below Ranma's nose.

When the tea was applied, Ranma's nose suddenly twitched, then his nostrils flared as he took a deep breath.__

_Blast!  We are responsible!_

_But how?  The tea wasn't supposed to do this at all!_

-Sigh- __

_Just like Son-in-Law to mess up a perfectly good plan._

Taking a warm, moist cloth, Cologne wiped the tea paste off of Ranma's face.  His breathing soon returned to normal.__

_It really is a shame about his condition.  If I knew how to fix that, it would be so easy to crate him up and ship him back to the village.  Shampoo wouldn't like it at first but she'd get over that._

_Ah, well, nothing worthwhile is easy.  I've found part of the puzzle; now to see where other pieces are located.  With luck, the picture will take shape so Shampoo and I can fix this little problem before our involvement becomes public._

When Cologne returned to the waiting area, she was not in good spirits.  What she saw when she arrived did not improve her mood:  Shampoo and Akane looked ready to come to blows over something while Kasumi, normally the peacemaker in these situations, was just sitting, holding her head in her hands and massaging her temples.  Nabiki had set up a betting pool among the hospital staff and was off to the side to get a better view of what was looking to become a spirited fight.

Sighing for the impetuousness of youth, Cologne leapt between the two girls.  She tapped the sleep centers for each of them and watched as they collapsed to the floor.__

_This is becoming a habit._

An alarm sounded from down the hall.  Some of the staff, including one of the doctors she had silenced earlier, rushed down to the room where Ranma lay asleep.__

_This may be my next clue; though I sincerely hope not.  That would not be good._

Playing a hunch Cologne tapped different nerve junctions on the two unconscious girls, rousing them both.

Down the hall, the alarm stopped.__

_Not good at all._

"Hibachan," Shampoo asked, rising to her feet, "why do that?"

"Didn't I tell you to behave around the Tendos?"

"Shampoo behave nice; but was _fourth_ time Shampoo insulted!"

"The fourth?"

Shampoo nodded.

Cologne looked over to Kasumi, who also gave a tired nod.

"The young Tendo girl has obviously not slept well and is irritable; but never mind that now.  We have work to do back at the Nekohanten."

------

After the Amazons had left, Akane needed to get some fresh air.  She also needed a break from the strain of waiting in the hospital for no news.

Walking outside, Akane idly wandered the streets of Nerima until she bumped into Ryoga.

"Ryoga-kun!"

"A-Akane-san!  I didn't know you were visiting Osaka."

"We're in Nerima."

"Oh?  Well, that's all right then."

"I didn't see you after your fight with Ranma the day before yesterday.  You weren't hurt, were you?"__

_She's concerned about me!  She really does care!_  "Nothing to worry about.  Ranma's fast but can't really hurt me anymore; not with the training I've received."

"Then why didn't I see you after you both fell in the water?"

"I err… got lost."

"You seem to do that a lot.  Doesn't it bother you?"

"Not as much as it used to.  These days I treat it as an opportunity to see new and interesting places, even if I can't always tell where they are.  I can also pick up souvenirs from where I wind up.  By the way, did you like that one I brought you of the Tokyo Tower?"

Akane just smiled, "I liked it just fine; but that was a miniature of the Space Needle in Seattle."

"Oh.  I guess that explains all the coffee shops I found there."  Ryoga started to look around, nervously.

"What is it, Ryoga-kun?"

"It's just that we've been talking enjoyably and Ranma hasn't shown up yet.  I'm just wondering when he'll get here."

"About Ranma, he's…" Akane paused to wipe a sudden tear from her eye.__

_That insensitive jackass!  He's made Akane cry AGAIN!  I swear the next time I see… FIND him I'll make him pay for that!_

"What did he do to you?" Ryoga asked, angrily.

"…he's in the hospital."  Akane continued.  "Tofu-sensei isn't sure what's wrong with him."

Ryoga was shocked, his plans for revenge vanishing in confusion, "The hospital!  What happened?"

"We don't know.  Yesterday morning he just wouldn't wake up, no matter what we tried.  Tofu-sensei says that his ki is draining away; but he doesn't know what's causing it."

"And how are _you_ doing?"

"To be honest, I've had better days." Akane sighed.

"Did you want to go back to the hospital?  Check for news?"

"Not right now.  I took a walk because I was tired of waiting for answers that weren't coming."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Not really.  I think I just need someone to talk to."

"I can do that."  _I'll be able to show her what a caring person is _supposed_ to be like; show her that I'm better for her than Ranma.  I feel bad for you, Ranma, but I just can't miss this opportunity._

Akane gave him a smile, "Thank you, Ryoga.  Can we also stop for tea?"

"Sure.  If I remember the area right, a tearoom should be… just over there." Ryoga pointed.

"That's a music shop."

"Oh.  Then… over there?"

"That's an appliance store."

"Um, maybe there?"

"Ryoga-kun, that's the music store again.  Maybe we could go… here?" she turned Ryoga to face the shop behind them.

"Oh, so that's where they moved it!"

Sighing, Akane led Ryoga into the shop.  After they had been seated, Ryoga handed Akane one end of a length of twine.

"What's this, Ryoga-kun?"

"Like you said, Akane-san, I get lost a lot.  It's embarrassing… but could you hang on to that?  I need to wash up and don't want to get turned around on the way back."

Akane gave him a bemused smile, "Okay.  I'm going to order a snack here.  Did you want anything?"

"A bowl of soup if they have it; otherwise anything would be fine."  Ryoga left for the washroom, fortunately in sight of the table; still he trailed the twine after him as a precaution.

Akane watched him go.  Then she turned to her menu.  While he was gone, the waitress came and took Akane's order for herself and Ryoga.__

_I wish I knew what was wrong with Ranma.  Tofu-sensei doesn't think it's an injury, and I don't think Ryoga goes for head blows when he and Ranma fight; but it might have happened by accident._

_I'm glad I ran into Ryoga-kun today.  I really needed someone to talk to and he's been a good friend to me.  I just wish he were a better friend for Ranma.  I know something happened between them in the past, even though neither one will tell me what it was._

_Maybe someday Ryoga will trust me enough to tell me exactly why he doesn't like Ranma so much.  I'd like to be a better friend for him.  Goodness knows he could use one._

Akane saw Ryoga returning from the washroom.  _Oh, good.  Here comes Ryoga now._

_Hunh!  First time he's shown up that I actually wanted him to._

Akane's thought caused Ranma's words from the dream to echo in her mind.  As Ryoga, head down, followed the line and only got disoriented once, Akane suddenly noticed his bandanna; how it looked just like the kerchief on…__

_No way._

_That just can't be._

But the damage had been done.  As they ate and talked, Akane kept noticing little things about Ryoga that reminded her of P-Chan.__

_But that would mean that Ryoga was…_

_That Ranma didn't tell me… _

_That I've been sleeping with…_

_No.  Way._

As she noted even more similarities, she also remembered many times that Ranma had teased Ryoga by calling him 'P-Chan' or even 'Charlotte'.  She hadn't had a clue then why he'd done that, but it all made sense now.__

_Ryoga, I am so very sorry; but I have to know if it's true.  I have to see it for myself._

_Ranma, if you've misled me, even in a dream; I swear I'll make you regret ever being born._

Taking a glass of ice water provided by the waitress (Ryoga had been assiduously avoiding his own), Akane moved to sip it, then quickly flung the contents on Ryoga.

Ryoga, lost in thought, never had a chance to dodge.  Barely seen over the edge of the table, P-Chan looked at Akane in astonishment.  _I'm dead.  I am SO dead._

Even halfway expecting the results, Akane was no less astonished at seeing the transformation.  _Ranma, why didn't you tell me?_

"P-Chan… sorry, Ryoga, I apologize for doing that to you; but I had to know the truth for myself."

From a pile of clothes, Ryoga started shivering in fear.  _She's going to whip that mallet out from somewhere and BAM, pressed pork.  Then she'll take what's left and punt it into orbit._

_How the hell did she find out?  I thought that I'd been very careful not to let her know.  Careful not to even give her hints about the curse.  Ranma must have told her.  It's the only explanation.  That lying scum went back on his word and told Akane my secret.  I'll bet he did it just to hurt me._

_It's his revenge for all those fights that he lost._

Akane lifted Ryoga's porcine, and shivering, body from the pile of his clothes and looked him in the eye.  "Just so you'll know, Ranma didn't tell me your secret, not directly anyway; but he should have.  More importantly,_ you_ should have told me at the start.  I've just finally seen and heard enough things to put it all together."

Ryoga shivered even more.

"I'm not angry at you, not really.  I'm not really angry with Ranma either.  I guess I'll be mad at both of you later but for right now I'm just too shocked at the whole thing.  I'm also too embarrassed and upset with myself to be mad at someone else yet."

Akane scooped up Ryoga's clothes, then took them and Ryoga to the men's washroom door.  She made sure no one was inside, then turned on the hot water tap, placed Ryoga and his clothes in the washroom and closed the door, remaining outside herself.

As Ryoga moved to the sink, he could hear Akane's voice through the door.  "Ranma's pretty embarrassed by his curse, so I guess I can understand why you wouldn't just come out and tell people about yours.  I just feel bad that you couldn't tell _me_, your friend, especially after I 'adopted' you as a _pet_."

The door muffled the sound, but Ryoga could hear Akane's sobs as he dressed.  "After the times I told you things that weren't meant for_ anyone_ else to hear.  After the times I changed clothes while you were in the room.  The nights I took you to… bed with me."

"I'm sorry about the curse, Akane."

"I know, Ryoga; but I'm not upset at your curse so much as your hiding the truth from me.  I'm upset at Ranma, too; because it's obvious to me now that he knew about your curse and didn't tell me."

"My curse is Ranma's fault, Akane."

"But concealing the truth about your curse is yours."  Ryoga could hear Akane cry a bit more before she continued, "I don't want you visiting me again; not for a while.  It will be a _very_ long time before I can forgive you enough to consider you welcome in my house."

Akane's fading footsteps echoed through the washroom door.

Ryoga just stood for a while, unable to move or speak; all he could do was wallow in his heartache.__

_I've lost Akane._

_It's all Ranma's fault._

_Akane said that Ranma didn't tell her; but he MUST have.  No one else who knew about my curse would have told Akane.  The others even wanted me to _interfere_ with their engagement; well, except for Mousse who didn't really care _who_ Ranma married so long as it wasn't Shampoo._

_Ranma, you've managed to do it to me again:  smashed my hopes for happiness.  For that you will die._

Ryoga's anger and despair caused, unbidden, a Shi Shi Hokodan.  It wasn't as powerful as a perfected blast; but it was still impressive.  The raw power of despair ripped through the ceiling and roof of the building, shooting into the bright summer sky.  Debris rained about Ryoga, some even striking him; but he paid it no mind.  Unfortunately for Ryoga, a piece of debris smashed through the sink, with results that he couldn't ignore.

"Ah, BWEE!!!"  Ryoga's curse, and a jet of cold water, cut off anything else that humans would have understood; but for the next few minutes any proper pig in earshot would frankly have been astonished at the language issuing forth from the wrecked washroom.  Eventually, Ryoga settled down enough to think.__

_Akane, I swear that I'll make it all up to you.  I will regain your trust and earn your love; but first I have to kill Ranma._

_She said that Ranma was in the hospital, so that probably means Nerima General.  I should be able to find that place:  I was there enough times as a child when I was tested for my sense of direction._

Ryoga managed to leave the tearoom after an hour of trying and an upsetting altercation with a dishwasher who thought the blue plate special had engineered a clever escape.  Embarrassed, but once again human and clothed, Ryoga fumed on the sidewalk in front of the tearoom.__

_The hospital should be… south of here_, thought Ryoga and, thus directed, promptly headed west.

_Ranma, you're going to pay for each and every one of my humiliations:  in spades._

------

It was after-hours in the Saotome dojo, and Ranma was facing one of his toughest opponents.  Ryoga was physically tough, but was really no match for Ranma in speed:  not so the one he fought tonight.  The person across from him was deadly fast; Xian Pu also had strength and skill to match.__

_No doubt about it_, Ranma thought.  _Deciding who does chores is hard work._

Ranma had just tried a judo hold only to have Xian Pu twist out from it before he could finish, rolling out of the hold and out of reach.  She had returned the favor with a leg sweep that Ranma had cleared by only a slim margin.

Wary of Ranma's reach advantage, Xian Pu feinted left before delivering a Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken attack with her right.  The match was hers from that point on.

If Xian Pu had been delivering full-strength blows, her attack could have done some serious damage.  Instead, Xian Pu had used a revision of the Amazon technique that left Ranma helpless on the floor with laughter from the tickling assault.  Once he was down, Xian Pu delivered the _coup de grace_ with a move that was her long-time favorite, the Deluxe Amazon Glomp.

It was a long moment before Ranma could stop laughing long enough to speak, "Alright! Alright!  _I'll_ do the dishes tonight!"

Xian Pu gave him a wicked smile, "_And_ put them away when they're dry."

Ranma looked about ready to refuse until Xian Pu threatened another tickling.  "Okay! Okay!  That too." he laughed.

Xian Pu's smile softened, but she didn't speak.

Ranma looked puzzled.  "What is it?" he asked.

"Hibachan sent us a letter today."

"She did?" Ranma's face brightened at the thought of Cologne.  "What did she want?  The same as usual?"

"Well, at least this time she's only asking us to_ visit_ the village rather than move there."

"She's only going to start up on her 'great-great-grandchildren' kick again."

"I don't mind that so much; after all, its _our_ decision, not hers.  Besides, isn't it _your _mother that's always hinting about 'grandchildren'?"

"Yeah…"

"I know we've held off a while so we could get the dojo and restaurant established; but that's happened already."

"Well… yeah."

"Ranma, are there any problems at the dojo?"

"No."

"Problems… about us?"

"No!  Definitely not!"

"Is it… Genma?"  In the years they'd been married, Xian Pu had yet to refer to the elder Saotome as 'father'.

"…"

"You won't be like him, you know.  You'll be a better father than that."

"Maybe.  I just wish I could be sure."

"_I'm_ sure."

"You have faith."

"It isn't faith:  it's a fact."

"A fact?"

"Yes, a fact."  Xian Pu's smile once again turned wicked, "A fact that I'll beat you to a _pulp_ if you aren't."

They both laughed a moment at that.

It was a while before Ranma spoke again.  "Okay."

Xian Pu had been distracted, "Hmm?"

"Okay."

"You mean it?"  Xian Pu asked in a happy voice.

"Yes.  Let's talk about it."

"Just talk?"

Ranma just smiled as he picked up his wife from the dojo floor, "Sure.  We'll just go upstairs and… talk about it."

"Ranma, I stopped taking those herbal treatments last week.  Our… talk… could turn serious."

He mulled that over a moment.  "You were pretty sure what I'd decide; but I guess… that wouldn't be so bad."  He started to carry her up the stairs.

"Really?"

"Don't you want a good… interesting… discussion?"

"Just get ready for a spirited debate!"

As they entered the bedroom Shampoo spoke up, "Ranma, don't forget about the dishes."

"Aaargh."

"Don't worry.  You can do them later."

Laughing, the pair closed the screen behind them.

------

It was late that night when Ukyo came to visit Ranma.__

_I hate hospitals._

_Why couldn't Tofu-sensei have just taken Ranma to his clinic?  I could have handled a clinic.  I barely handled coming to see Ranma the last time he was here, and that was with everyone else with me._

Ukyo walked carefully through the empty waiting area, holding her arms close to her sides as if afraid to touch anything; which she was.__

_People would have you believe that a hospital is a house of healing; but it's a house filled with the sick, the broken, the dying, and the dead.  The whole place even _feels _wrong._

_Why is Ranma here now?_

_He's not sick.  Even Tofu-sensei said that._

_He's not really… broken, is he?_

_I don't even want to think of the other options._

_His being here must be a mistake._

Ukyo glanced around and saw the nurse's station.__

_Unoccupied.  I don't hear any alarms sounding, so the duty nurse must just be checking the ward._

Ukyo looked around the area, recalling unsettling memories.  _Why do all hospitals have to look the same?  _She shook herself out of unpleasant memories. _ No.  I'm not here to see… them.  I'm here to see Ranma.  He's not dying, just asleep._

_He's nothing more than asleep._

Quietly, Ukyo slipped behind the duty nurse's desk and scanned the list of patient assignments, quickly finding the name she sought.  Checking the room numbers on the doors, she got her bearings and headed off to her left.

Ukyo reached the door to Ranma's room; but couldn't bring herself to push it open.__

_I still can't believe that Ranchan's in here._

_And so long as I don't open the door, I don't _have_ to believe it._

She had almost built up her courage to open the door when she was startled by a gentle voice.

"Visiting hours are over, you know."

Ukyo spun to face the speaker, her left hand holding a spread of her smaller throwing spatulas, her right hand reaching for where the battle spatula was usually strapped on her back.__

_Shouldn't have left that at the shop._

Then she relaxed as she registered who it was.

Tofu-sensei had his hands raised in a calming gesture.  "Sorry, Ukyo-san, I didn't mean to startle you!"

"_I'm_ sorry, Tofu-sensei.  I am… uncomfortable around hospitals."

"Many people are.  It's nothing to be ashamed of."  Tofu paused for a moment, "Did you come to see Ranma?"

"Yes.  I almost didn't, but I had to."

"Come in."  Tofu ushered her into Ranma's room.  He was in the hospital bed, wires leading from his head to monitors off to the side.  The IV tube…

Ukyo started to shudder. _ I can't do it._

"Ukyo-san, are you all right?"

"I'm sorry, Tofu-sensei.  I just keep seeing my father… like this."

"It's frightening when we can't do anything for those we care about; but we still need to try."

"But what can I do?"

"Just be with him.  Talk to him.  Ranma isn't comatose but his condition is similar in many ways.  I think he may still react to us if we remind him that we're here."

"How is he doing?"

Tofu-sensei sighed.  "He is getting progressively worse.  Ranma is asleep, but it is an unusual sort of dreaming sleep that is draining his ki away to nothing."

"He's dreaming?"

"Yes.  Some of his dreams appear to be more intense than others, and it is during the intense dreaming that his ki is severely drained."

"How long can he last?"

"The stronger dreams are coming more frequently now.  Maybe a few days, maybe less."

"But surely you can do something!"

"I've tried everything I can think of without success.  I'm sure that he has been given something that did this, an herb or extract according to results of a blood test ordered by Sato-sensei.  Cologne is checking to see what may have done this; but without knowing what was used, neither she nor I can do a thing to help him."

Dr. Tofu sighed again.  "I need to talk to the duty nurse about something.  Can you stay with him for a while and speak to him?  Remind him his friends are waiting?"

Ukyo shuddered again when she looked at the electrode wires, but nodded.  "Okay, Doc."

After Tofu had left, Ukyo sat beside Ranma's hospital bed.

She was silent for a long moment.__

_I'm surprised that Ranma's father isn't here._

Ukyo suddenly snorted._  No, I'm not.  Considering Genma, he's probably off drinking with Tendo-san, the two of them crying over how the two schools won't be united.  He'd care more about _that _than about his own son's health.  It's amazing that he ever had kids at all, considering the awful way he's treated Ranma and me._

_Well, to hell with Genma-baka and Tendo-san both._

_Enough of that; I agreed to talk to Ranchan, not wallow in my own feelings._

"Hey, Ranchan!"__

_Oh, great opener!  That sounds _really_ good!_

"You know, you look pretty stupid laying in bed like that.  I mean, I've seen you sleep in class but this really is too much."__

_I'm babbling._

_I do need to tell him something, especially if I won't get another chance._

Ukyo sat quietly for a while, and then spoke in a very serious voice, "Ranchan… I'm going to tell you something I haven't told anyone before.  I wouldn't tell _you_ but the way you are now I doubt you'll blab it to someone else.

"This isn't the first time I've come to visit someone in the hospital.  I guess that's why I hate coming to places like this, especially to visit someone… like this.

"The first time I came to one was when my mother was sick.  I was very young and my father brought me to see her; but I don't remember much of the visit.  She was pale, and weak, but we must have talked and played for _hours_.  I didn't realize then that it was the last time I would ever see her… alive.

"The next time wasn't nearly as much fun.  It started after your father tricked mine into that engagement:  I was crushed by the betrayal but for Daddy it was worse.  He felt that he had failed not only me but also himself.  He was still a great cook; but without his livelihood, the yatai cart, he was a broken man.  He found work in restaurants; but he also found the bottle.

"He was drinking, Ranchan; and he was drinking a _lot_.  His being drunk would lose him job after job until no one would hire him anymore.

"Being out of work didn't stop his drinking, though; it just drove him to beg in the streets.  He'd beg from family, from his rapidly shrinking circle of friends, from strangers, even from _me_ when people would give me work out of charity.

"When I found him passed out, drunk, for the fifth time… I left.

"I didn't stay away long.  The police found me while I was working and brought me to the hospital.  My father had drunk himself sick.

"Looking at him on his sickbed, l couldn't see my father anymore.  The sweet, funny man who had raised me was gone and all that was left was an empty, alcohol-soaked shell.

"He dried out at the hospital and was sent home; but was soon back in the drunk tank again.  I lost count of how many times this happened; but finally it was just too much for his system.  I didn't want to go back to the hospital to see him again, but was dragged there by the police.

"I swear, Ranchan, I've never seen someone looking so awful.  I thought he had looked bad the last time; but with the IV tubes and other equipment hooked to him the man looked like nothing so much as a broken puppet.  The doctors had a lot of fancy words to describe what was happening; but essentially he had rotted his insides with so much drinking.  He was dying and no one could stop him, not that it kept the doctors from trying. 

"He couldn't talk.  His liver had shut down and the rest of him wasn't that far behind.  The look on his face still haunts me at times:  those sunken features.

"I wish I could say that I was a comfort to him, Ranchan; but that would be a lie.  I stood by his bed and cursed him in the strongest language I knew.  I cursed him for his weakness, for his failures, for him abandoning me through drink.  I didn't even notice when his body finally gave out and he died; I just noticed when the doctors rushed in to try to save him one more time.  To try to keep that shell going even though the man inside had left long ago.

"I slipped out in the confusion and left town.  From that day I devoted myself completely to training:  to gaining revenge on your father for tricking mine and ruining my life; and to gain revenge on you for going along with it.

"Between the two of you, I think I hated _you_ more during my years of training.  You were the one in my mind when I trained, when I fought, or whenever I would plot revenge.  I suppose that I assigned more of the blame to you because I felt more betrayed by you than by Genma.

"When we were kids I grew to care for you as a good friend.  When I trained by the seashore I realized that you were one of the better friends I had ever had, until you left.

"I thought that I had gotten over our friendship when I found you in Nerima.  I was fully prepared to meet and kill my false friend, the cruel bastard who had abandoned me.  I wasn't ready to find the kind person who had been my best friend, who still _wanted_ to be my friend.

"You don't know how much that meant after all the lonely years of training."

Ukyo reached to muss Ranma's hair as she started to laugh softly.__

_A cute girl like you._

"Why did you have to go and call me 'cute'?  I was just about ready to accept you back as a friend, once I'd had a good chance to whap you a few times with my spatula of course, until you said those words.  Well, Sugar, hopes for a mere friendship went out the window with that compliment.  It wasn't the nicest thing anyone had said about me; but I could see that you were being completely honest.  You were also expecting nothing in return.  That meant a lot, especially after the months of harassment Kurenai Tsubasa had been giving me."

Ukyo laughed again, "Now that curse of yours… I swear, Ranchan; that _was_ a surprise.  The cross-dressing idiot Tsubasa had _nothing_ on that trick of yours!  I'm sorry that I laughed at your curse then, that I still laugh now; but you have to admit it was pretty funny.  When you left me, I denied who I was, disguising myself as a boy while searching for you, training, and plotting revenge.  When you had your little… accident in China you actually _became_ a girl, at least part of the time.  Instead of causing you to deny yourself the way I did, your troubles made you strive to be _true_ to yourself, to work to be the man you wanted to become.

"The man in the making that I suddenly fell in love with.

"I wanted that man to be my husband, my helpmate, my best friend for always.  I wanted you to be with me forever, helping in the restaurant and in the home.  I wanted you to be the family that I had lost, to give me the love I had been denied.

"I wanted you to realize that I would be the best for you and choose me over the others.  I wanted you to want me as more than a friend, more than a 'sister'."

Ukyo looked at Ranma as he lay, motionless, on the bed.

"Your upbringing is a little like mine, Ranchan.  You traveled all over to train, never having time to make friends or do the things 'normal' children do growing up.  I wonder sometimes if that's why you're standoffish around me?  Maybe you're afraid to risk losing your friend, your 'sister' to gain a wife?  Afraid to choose any one of us because maybe you believe you'll lose the rest of us?

"Baka.  That'll happen anyway.  You may not want to risk what little you think you have in order to possibly gain more; but I _have_ to gamble my friend and 'brother' if I'm to have any chance at gaining the husband and family I want.

"I'm awful at gambling, Ranchan, but I still have to believe I have a chance."

Ukyo looked at Ranma again, a pained expression in her face when she glanced at the monitors.

"I don't know if I'll come again, Ranchan.  Being here, seeing you like this… is very hard for me.  I'll try; but I can't guarantee anything."

Ukyo leaned over Ranma to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.  Ukyo swore that her lips tingled a bit from the kiss.

Ranma shifted in the bed a bit, mumbling.  Ukyo was suddenly alert.

"Ranchan!  Wake up!  It's okay!  I'm here!"

Ukyo leaned close to hear what he was saying.

"…love you…"__

_I've got a chance after all!_

"…Xian Pu…"

Ukyo gasped and stepped back in shock, a sudden stinging in her eyes.__

_Or maybe I never had a chance to begin with._

With tears streaming down her face, she stumbled out of the hospital and made her way home.

------

Unknown to Ukyo, Shampoo was on the ledge outside the open window.  Being in cat-form had certain advantages, including stealth; but also including an improved sense of hearing.__

_It's a shame about Spatula Girl; but in this contest there can be only one_ _winner.  Me._

She leapt into the room after the other girl had left in tears.__

_Ranma is a strong fighter, a warrior.  He deserves the same in return:  a warrior to watch his back, to fight by his side.  Someone to support him and to be supported in return - an equal._

_Spatula Girl is simply not a fighter, no matter her training.  She is foolish to think that Ranma will give up or even compromise his fighting art for the domestic life she would have him lead._

_Crazy Girl?  Hah._

_Violent Girl is a study in contrasts.  She has trained to be a fighter but misses the way of the warrior again and again.  She has strength but has needed to be saved over and over.  If she had training to match her strength she could be truly formidable; but with her flawed regimen she could, at best, be only a berserker.  No one deserves to be paired to such a jealous and violent person, certainly not Ranma._

_Ranma has defeated me more than once; but of us all I am the closest to being his equal.  In my generation, I am the strongest, best warrior of my people, and only suffer against Ranma in terms of training:  the Amazon way of training is a slow progression through a rich heritage while Ranma was taught in every technique his father could think of, or steal, as quickly as possible.  In time, my training will make me more than Ranma's equal unless Hibachan continues to train and advise him._

_If Ranma would just realize that his training, his goal of being the best martial artist of his generation, would be so greatly furthered by what I can offer him.  That he and I could have everything together._

Shampoo-neko leapt onto Ranma's bed and gently nosed his cheek in a feline kiss.  Unconscious, he didn't tense up or shy away as he usually did.__

_All I can hope for now is that he might ever_ _trust me again, especially after what I've done._

Reviewing her notes and hearing Cologne's observations, Shampoo knew that Ranma's condition was her fault.  She didn't know exactly what had happened to cause this, the tea should not have had the effect it did; but the tea explained much.__

_All it should have done was to allow Ranma to enter a dream world I had prepared.  I should have known after the first dream that something wasn't right:  my dreamscape was set at home in China, not here in Nerima.  What I saw and felt wasn't quite what I had expected; it wasn't bad_,_ just different._  __

_Ranma must be influencing the dream, though I do not know how he can do so.  The extra doses of tea I drank, and my prior preparation, should have made my mind the dominant one in the dreamscape.  How did Ranma's mind take over?  Was I unsure of myself?  Perhaps Jusenkyo's magic has shown its chaotic nature again?  Our curses have been a hindrance before._

_No matter, I can't have him continue to suffer for my mistake._

The little cat dropped silently from the bed and trotted to the bathroom sink.__

_It's a nice thing that Ranma has a room to himself.  It's also good that hospital sinks are easy to operate; regular faucets just don't take cats into consideration._

A few moments later, Shampoo was tying the sash of a hospital robe around herself and stepping into a pair of slippers provided for the room.  She pulled a small pouch from around her neck, slipping the elastic cord over her head with only a little difficulty.

Shampoo spoke softly, "Ranma, Shampoo sorry this happen.  Not intend this, only want to show dream; hope Ranma can share.  Shampoo fix now."

Shampoo left the room to find a teapot.  She found one at the nurse's station, the nurse still apparently making her rounds.  Taking some hot water and a cup, Shampoo returned to Ranma's room and began to steep a cup of tea.__

_This should break you free of the dreamscape, provided I'm right.  If not, it shouldn't hurt anything._

As she considered Ranma's sleeping form again, she gave a small smile.__

_This reminds me of that last dream._

_It's almost a shame that Hibachan and I can't just take you to China now.  I know Hibachan wouldn't mind; but I want you to _want_ to come.  If I try to take you by force you'll fight to the last; but if I can persuade you about the benefits of life with the Joketsuzoku, with _me_, I believe we both could be so happy._

_I think part of your resistance lies with my society; you fear a loss of status by joining a group of Amazons, of women, but you do not understand.  Outsider men who win an Amazon bride in tournament are respected for their fighting ability; if we didn't respect them we'd simply kill them after providing children.  Outsider men chosen outside of a tournament are given even greater respect for their superior prowess in battle and for their courage, facing death to win a bride.  Any persons pursued by a Matriarch for the village are revered as individuals of special quality.  It is true that power and authority remain within the circle of Matriarchs; but you would not be disrespected._

_Perhaps you fear ridicule for your curse?  I'm not fond of your curse myself; but you would not be ridiculed for it.  There are those in the village who would be amused by your Nyannichuan curse; but would not think less of you for having it.  They would probably take it as natural that anyone as special as you would HAVE to be a woman, at least some of the time.  Besides, our village has easy access to Jusenkyo and the Nannichuan water to cure your curse permanently._

_I think that we did not approach you correctly at first, and that is largely my fault.  I was so sure of myself, of my abilities, that I neglected your thoughts and feelings.  I did not begin to really appreciate that until the dreams began that night._

Shampoo took the cup of tea in one hand and was about to prop up his head to administer it, then paused.

"Shampoo… I… am sorry for everything, Airen.  Sham… _I_ also am sorry for this; but not think to have chance later."  Hesitantly, Shampoo placed her lips on Ranma's in the lovers' kiss she doubted he would give if they were both awake.

There was a sudden popping sound and a faint flash of light, almost like a spark.__

_So _that's _what happened!  Of course!  It's so simple!_

------

She suddenly found herself in a dojo.  She looked around for a moment, orienting herself.

"Xian Pu?"

"Hmm?"

"Xian Pu, what's wrong?"

"What?"

"You looked lost in thought for a moment.  Are you alright?"

"Y-yes, Ranma, I'm fine."

Ranma adopted a fighting stance, "Then get ready.  There's no way I'm doing the dishes two nights in a row!"

Xian Pu tensed herself and smiled, "We'll see about that!"

------

In the hospital, Shampoo's discovery would have to remain secret as she had no chance to share it before she collapsed across Ranma's bed. 

The cup of tea poured out onto the floor while an alarm sounded; but Shampoo didn't notice either event.

======


	4. Day Three

Dreamwalk With Me

A Ranma Nibun no Ichi FanFic by Anansi42

Disclaimer - This is a story based on characters created, owned and copyrighted by Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan Publishing, VIZ Communications, his Holiness the Pope, Kitty Film, Fuji TV and other associated parties.  I'm only borrowing them for a bit without permission.  This story is written expressly for entertainment purposes.

Day Three

------

It was a very early part of the morning when a ringing phone roused Cologne from sleep.

_It is a good thing that I only need a little sleep.  I have certainly been getting no more than a little for the last few days._

"Shampoo?"  There was no response.

-Sigh-

_One guess to where she went._

Cologne made her way to the phone downstairs.  When she picked up the receiver, Dr. Tofu's voice was on the other end of the line.

"Elder Cologne?  Something has happened with Ranma and Shampoo."

_Give the lady a prize._  "Is Shampoo still there?"

"I'm at the clinic; but I'm told that Shampoo is still in Ranma's hospital room, being placed into the second bed.  She is unconscious, like Ranma."

Cologne thought for a moment, "Is she… dreaming?"

"Sato-sensei hasn't set up a monitor yet, Elder.  Do we have your permission?"

"Yes.  I believe that Shampoo may have found something and tried to use it to treat Ranma.  Has she done so?"

"Sato-sensei says it looks as if she tried to administer something; but collapsed before she could give it to him."

Cologne breathed a sigh of relief at that.  "I will need an hour or two to double-check what Shampoo intended to do; but I'll be there as soon as I can."

She hung up the phone and turned to the table Shampoo had been using for study.  It was still covered with books and scrolls but also held a few vials and pouches.

_I think I know what Shampoo tried to do, and why.  I just hope her enthusiasm hasn't caused more damage._

------

Ukyo had not enjoyed a restful sleep when she reluctantly opened her eyes on the new day.

_Get up?_

_No.  That's too much work._

_Mmm… sleep… good._

It took at least a full minute before she realized that someone downstairs was calling for her.

_A woman's voice?  Konatsu, that better not be you again.  There are times that just creeps me out._

"Saotome Ukyo!  Breakfast!"

Ukyo was still bleary-eyed, but managed to sit up as those words began to register.

_Huh?  Sao-whosits?_

But those questions quickly took a back seat to her next one.

_What happened to my futon?_

Instead of her accustomed thick futon, she was in a large, soft bed.  She cast an eye around the room, looking for her robe.  She found it and put it on before the next question hit her.

_Where the hell am I?_

The room she was in was completely unfamiliar, as was the hall outside the bedroom door.

"Come on, sleepyhead!  Breakfast is ready!"

Ukyo took a couple of wrong turns finding her way downstairs.  One of them was to the bath where she saw two toothbrushes; one was definitely hers.

_Oh well, I'll need to use this anyway._  She brushed her teeth to kill the awful taste in her mouth.

A quick search revealed her familiar hairbrush, which she used to deal with the unruly mass of hair she faced in the mirror.  Still lost, but now more presentable, Ukyo found her way downstairs.

_Who's voice was that?_

As she approached the kitchen, Ukyo caught a glimpse of reddish hair as the woman who had called her downstairs worked at something on the stove.

_Is that Ranchan?  Looks a little bit like him err… her, but her hair is a bit darker.  She also seems a bit taller._

The woman turned around, ready to make her third, and louder, call to breakfast.  Seeing Ukyo in the room, she gasped.

"Ukyo-chan, you surprised me!  I was sure you'd have to be kicked out of bed this morning!"

Ukyo also gasped.  Still, she managed to mold her expression into a mask of calm, control, and (in the stoic fashion of a martial artist) extreme bewilderment.

_And just who in all the hells are you? _

The answer seemed to tickle the back of her mind.

_Oh, yeah… that's right._

"Mom?"

The mystery woman smiled, "Who else?  We've got a busy day today, so we need to get started if we're going to have everything ready for tonight."

"Tonight?"

"The grand opening party!  Ranma's been looking forward to it for a week!"

_The grand opening party for what?_

_Oh, the new Nekohanten._

"I don't know about celebrating more competition… Mom."

"What competition, Ukyo-chan?  We're all one big family!  Besides, Xian Pu hosted the opening parties for all _six_ of your franchise openings.  I'd say it's your turn now that there's a third Nekohanten opening up."

Ukyo was so stunned that she almost fell over.  _Seven locations?  Wow!_

"You're right, Mom, I guess it _is_ my turn.  Will Ranchan meet us here or at Ucchan's?"

"We'll meet your brother at Ucchan's at two.  Then both of us will finish preparing for the party while Ranma will go on to the Nekohanten to bring Xian Pu later."

_Brother?  When the hell did that happen?  Oh yeah, it was my choice.  Why did I choose THAT_?_  Well, I'm sure it'll come to me._

"You mean she won't cook that first night?"

"Not this time.  She said she had an announcement for all of us and didn't want to wait to share it."

"She wouldn't just say what it was?"

"No, said she wanted everyone together before she'd tell anyone."

The two women sat down to breakfast and went over the plans for the party.  As they talked, Ukyo wondered about the foggy weather.  It wasn't thick; but the fog made it hard to see the sky or sun. _ I hope the weather doesn't turn on us tonight._

------

Downstairs at Ucchan's, the phone began to ring.  Upstairs on her futon, Ukyo never heard it.__

------

Tofu hung up the phone, his face betraying a worried expression. _ I hope that Ukyo-san is just spending the night out._

He had been trying to call Ukyo and Akane since speaking with Sato-sensei to set up monitors on Shampoo; but so far had only been able to contact Akane, who agreed to meet him at the hospital even given the early morning hour.

After another unsuccessful attempt to call Ukyo, Tofu got ready to leave.

_I'd better get going if I'm going to meet Akane at the hospital.  I can also try to contact Ukyo-san when I get there._

On the brisk walk to the hospital, Tofu had a thought.

_Why would Cologne ask about Shampoo dreaming?  Cologne definitely knows something, but what?_

------

At the hospital Tofu met up with Akane, who had run the distance from home.  Together, they entered Ranma's room, where they found Sato poring over EEG charts.

"Sato-sensei, how are both patients?"

Sato just handed Tofu a stack of readouts, "Have a look at those and tell _me_, Tofu-sensei.  I just can't understand it."

Akane was confused, "Both patients?  Who else is sick?"

"I wouldn't call either of them sick, miss."  Sato replied, pulling a curtain that separating Ranma's room into two parts.  "I don't know_ what_ I'd call their condition, but it isn't 'sick'."

The drawn curtain revealed Shampoo, unconscious, on the other bed.

"Shampoo!"

"She came here last night and collapsed.  We've tried waking her; but haven't had any more success than with Ranma."

"What happened to her?"

"We don't know, Akane-chan.  She brought something with her, something she tried to give to Ranma; but didn't before she passed out."

"Was she trying to poison him?"

"We don't think so, miss." Sato replied.  "The lab still hasn't identified what she brought; but it doesn't seem to be a poison."

"Indeed not," Cologne's voice cut in, surprising them all, "I believe Shampoo was attempting to administer an antidote."

Tofu looked at the matriarch with curiosity, "An antidote to what?"

Cologne's face, as controlled as she kept it, still betrayed a bit of embarrassment, "To the ch'i-infused tea that Ranma drank three days ago."

Akane immediately flashed into anger.  "I KNEW it!  You poisoned him!  What now, you old crone?  You'll blackmail us to have Ranma give up his freedom to get a cure?"

"No, child.  Blackmail was never part of the plan."

"I don't believe you!"

"Believe whatever you wish.  The tea was only supposed to let Ranma experience some of Shampoo's dreams and, in that way, become better favored to Shampoo's position.  I do not know what went wrong to cause our current problem; but I am here to try to correct it."

"You mean correct your mind control."

"Ranma is too stubborn for mind control to work properly.  I should know, Ms. Tendo:  I've already tried it."

Dr. Tofu broke in with a question, "Elder, if the tea is responsible why didn't you tell me this two days ago?"

"I didn't believe that we were responsible because the tea should not have had this effect.  The people who drank the tea should have had normal sleep and waking habits, and only had their dreams affected by the person controlling the dreamscape."

"Which would have been Shampoo in this case?"

"If all had gone well, yes, Doctor," she replied to the befuddled neurologist.  "Things are not going well, so I cannot guarantee that Shampoo is in charge of the dream."

"How is that important?  Why not just try something to wake them both up?"

"Because, child, Shampoo and Son-in-law are not the only ones to have drunk the tea.  You and Ms. Kuonji also had some."

"WHAT?  I've been poisoned too?"

"As I've said, the tea is not a poison, but does make the person… susceptible to another's dreams."

"So Ukyo and I have been susceptible to Shampoo's dreams as well?"

"Only if she had wanted you to be.  If not, you would have had a dreamless sleep for about a week."

"Well, that didn't quite work.  Yesterday I had a dream, a _vivid_ one, with Ranma."

"When was this, Akane-chan?"

"In the morning just before Cologne and Shampoo showed up at the hospital, Tofu-sensei."

Both Tofu and Cologne nodded at this.

"Shampoo was not asleep, so the dreamscape should not have been accessible."

"But Ranma _was_, Elder, and it was during that time that Ranma had a bout of peak brain activity."

"So Son-in-Law may be controlling the dream?  I wonder how he did it."

"I'm less concerned with who may be controlling it than I am in how to stop it."  Dr. Sato turned from studying the EEG charts.  "Cologne-san, do you have a way to break them out of this induced sleep?"

"The tea that Shampoo brought with her is supposed to be the antidote.  When given to persons who are in the dreamscape but don't control it, it neutralizes the ch'i essence of the original tea, allowing them to be more 'themselves' and letting them come out of the induced dream while they sleep.  It will have no effect on the one controlling the dream."

"So it won't work on Ranma?"

"This dreamscape was not set up 'normally', so I do not know.  In a normal situation when the controlling person is alone in the dreamscape they should sleep and wake as usual.  Certainly while Shampoo was preparing the dreamscape her sleep patterns were unaffected.  We should try to wake Shampoo to learn more."

"Can you do that safely?"

"It should be possible through the use of pressure points.  It would only be a temporary measure and reversible if there is a problem."

"Could we just keep everyone awake until the effects of the tea are gone?"

"Assuming that we could wake Ranma and aside from the fact that it would take almost a week for the effects of the tea to dissipate on their own, Akane, Ranma's ch'i has already been drained to a very low level.  I am doubtful that Ranma's remaining ch'i will sustain him while we wait for the tea's effects to dissipate.  We must do something to correct the situation, and we must do it soon."

"What can we do, Elder?"

"I'll need to administer the antidote to Ms. Kuonji and Ms. Tendo.  The same antidote may work on Shampoo and Son-in-Law; but I won't know for certain until I speak with Shampoo."

"What will you need?"

"First, I'll need a few minutes to get things ready."

"Do you need any hospital supplies?"

"Just a teapot and hot water, Dr. Sato.  I have everything else I'll need."

------

Tofu accepted a phone call as Cologne finished preparing the tea.  He turned aside to address the group.

"Ukyo's also fallen victim to the tea."

Cologne nodded, "I feared as much.  At least I can be reasonably sure that Ms. Kuonji is not the person controlling the dreamscape, so we can administer this antidote to her as soon as she arrives and she'll be fine."

"Will it be safe to administer that to Shampoo and Ranma?"

"I believe so; but I will not do so until Ms. Kuonji can be brought here."  Cologne pressed her fingers to several nerve junctions on Shampoo's body.  "Until then, this should wake Shampoo temporarily and allow her to fill any gaps in my theory."

Cologne turned to Dr. Tofu.  "How long until Ms. Kuonji can be here?"

"It was Konatsu who called, and considering the high regard he shows toward Ukyo-san I imagine that he will bring her here in less than ten minutes, even if he has to carry her here himself."

"Then I can finish bringing Shampoo around."  As Cologne applied pressure to a few more of Shampoo's nerve junctions, the young Amazon started to open her eyes.

Alarms suddenly sounded from Shampoo and Ranma's monitors.

"What the hell?"

Tofu and Sato dashed to check on Ranma as Cologne closely watched her granddaughter.  Shampoo was already waking, though disoriented; but Ranma was going into convulsions.

Soon, two nurses entered in response to the alarms:  Sato quickly waved them over to help him with Ranma.  One nurse began strapping him to the bed while the other ran to the hall for a 'crash cart', a collection of commonly used drugs and tools for the ward.

By the time the second nurse had returned with the cart and two aides, Ranma had been strapped into place; but his strength and the sheer ferocity of his convulsions were threatening to rip the restraints from their mountings.  Suddenly, one arm broke free of the restraints and slammed a nurse against a wall before she could get out of the way.  Dr. Sato was knocked to the floor by the force of the nurse's passage.

Tofu ducked through Ranma's flailing arm before his hands blurred as he applied pressure to several nerve centers, temporarily freezing Ranma into place.  He then lifted Dr. Sato from the floor and pointed him in Ranma's direction.

Sato blinked for a moment, but quickly re-established control of himself.  "Nurse!  10cc Valium.  Stat."  The filled syringe was quickly placed into his hand.  With Ranma still frozen in Tofu's shiatsu restraint, Sato was able to find a femoral vein and inject the drug.  Almost at once, Ranma's body slacked against the remaining restraints and his breathing slowed to almost normal.

Less than half a minute had passed.

Sato and Tofu each took a breath to relax before turning to look at Shampoo, who was speaking quietly with Cologne.

When Sato approached Shampoo's bed, Cologne forcefully knocked him back with her walking staff.

"No, Doctor!  I have to speak with her a moment more, then she must be put back to sleep!"  Sato was angry, but remained quiet as Cologne returned to speaking with her granddaughter.  "Tell me again, child, what happened that night."

------

Three nights ago

Back at the Nekohanten, Shampoo was so excited by having the plan in motion that she was having trouble falling asleep.  Cologne, fully aware of Shampoo's plan, had allowed her to skip the chores of cleaning the kitchen and dining area of the restaurant for the express purpose of allowing her an early start at sleep.  Her anticipation was wasting this opportunity and she knew it.

_It's important that I fall asleep soon.  I'll have to get everything ready._

_Will this work?  Will it really work?_

_Hibachan agreed that it should work.  _

_It should let Ranma know my wants, my hopes, and my dreams.  _

_He will come to understand my desires, and so may share them.  _

_I won't even have to chase him.  In time he will come to me._

_The waiting will be the hardest part._

_I hate waiting, but I must wait.  I must be patient and allow this to work._

_It is like the time before a battle and cannot be rushed._

_That does not make the waiting easier._

Still too excited to sleep, Shampoo rose from bed to meditate.

_I must at least calm myself.  Relax so that I can rest easily._

It took a while, but the calm of meditation did finally come.  After a few hours, she was at last able to return to bed and sleep.

------

When Shampoo had finished her story Cologne applied gentle pressure to her sleep centers, sending the young Amazon back to slumber.  As suddenly as they began, the monitor alarms cut off.

Cologne sat in place as the others looked at her expectantly.

"Well?" asked Sato, "What _is_ going on?"

"First, can you show me both Shampoo and Ranma's readouts?"

Sato looked confused but agreed.  He laid out the readings from both patients across the crash cart and they all looked at the section covering the past few minutes.

"They look the same."

"More than that, Tofu-sensei, they're identical."

"You're right, Sato-sensei; but what does that mean?"

"It means, Doctors, that the dream is being controlled by _both_ Ranma and Shampoo."

"But how is that possible?"

"I can only hazard a guess that it had to do with the night the dreaming began."

"I agree, Dr. Tofu.  I, too, cannot say with certainty what happened; but I can guess."

"So what do you think happened?"

"Shampoo took several days to set up the basic framework of the dreamscape, Dr. Sato.  Each night for over a week, she would drink a cup of the original tea and meditate to focus her mind before sleeping.  This was done in order to set up a foundation for the dream:  place, time, and so forth.  The days of preparation also allowed to Shampoo to give the dream a… well, I suppose the best word would be 'intention' - setting up rules about Ranma's relationship with her in the dream and just who would be admitted to it."

"Just who would be admitted?"

"Remember, Dr. Sato, that four people drank the tea.  Shampoo's prior preparation should only have allowed Ranma into the dream and no one else."

"But Akane-chan said she was in a dream with Ranma."

"That's right!  I was!"

"Yes, Dr. Tofu; but the first night after Ranma drank the tea, Shampoo did not get to sleep until very late."

"How is that important, Cologne-san?"

"It's important, Ms. Tendo, because if Shampoo had fallen asleep first, as was planned, she would have been there to act as a 'safety net' for Ranma when he joined the dream.  Her presence would also have screened out you or Ms. Kuonji from entering the dream world.

"Out of curiosity, Akane-chan, when did you fall asleep that night?"

Akane was a little embarrassed to say, but "I didn't actually fall asleep until very late, Tofu-sensei.  I had just gotten a new manga and wanted to finish reading it all."

"And Ranma, Akane-san; when did he get to sleep?"

"I'm not sure, Sato-sensei.  I lost track of him while the family was watching television that evening."

"So it's likely that he got to sleep early."

"I guess so, yes."

Cologne nodded in thought, "So when Son-in-Law went to sleep, assuming he did so early, he entered an unfinished dreamscape that was still malleable to a person's thoughts."

"So why are Ranma and Shampoo together in the dream?"

"Because, Ms. Tendo, Son-in-Law may have finished the dreamscape but my granddaughter set up most of its basic structure beforehand.  There was little doubt Ranma would be with Shampoo in the dream.  I am surprised that _you_ could enter the dream at all, regardless of Shampoo's presence in the dreamscape at the time; but I suppose that would be Son-in-Law's doing."

"It was _Ranma_ who let me in the dream?"

"Yes.  His feelings are torn between you, Shampoo, and Ms. Kuonji, and that fact allowed you entry to the dream; but Shampoo's preparation for the dream meant that your role in the dream would be secondary, not romantically involved with Ranma's life.  For the period that Shampoo was asleep, you were unable to enter the dream at all, at least at first."

"But how does that explain the role I had when I was there?"

"Akane-chan, what _was_ your role in the dreamscape?"

"I was… married to Ryoga and had a son, though I didn't meet him.  Also, I learned while I was dreaming that Ryoga had a Jusenkyo curse like Ranma has; but it turns him into--"

"A piglet." Cologne finished for her.

"You KNEW?"

"Of course.  I am surprised that you didn't."

"Well, it's not like Ryoga told me; but Ranma didn't either!"

"Ranma did know about the Hibiki boy's curse; but probably didn't tell you as the result of a promise."

"But still…"

"You know how stubborn Ranma can get if he gives his word, Akane-chan.  I'm sure that he regretted that promise very much; but his sense of honor would not let him break it."

"Well… I guess."

"Promises of honor aside, how do we get Ranma and Shampoo out of the 'dreamscape'?"

"First, Dr. Sato, we'll have to wait until Ms. Kuonji can be brought here.  Then some of the antidote tea can be given to her and Ms. Tendo.  After that, I am not sure what to do to bring Ranma and Shampoo out of the dream."

"So even after Ukyo and I leave the dreamscape, Ranma and Shampoo would still be trapped."

"Unless I can think of a way to save them… yes, I'm afraid so."

"There's nothing we can do?"

"Not that I can think of.  If Ranma and Shampoo don't want to come out of the dream, they'll likely remain stuck there for the rest of their lives."

"That's horrible!  To be like that for years…"

"Not years, Akane, less than a day."

"What?"

Dr. Tofu passed a hand near both hospital beds, "Cologne is correct, Akane-chan.  Their ki is rapidly running out."

"But…"

"Akane, when their ch'i runs out, they'll either die outright or be left incurably comatose, a sort of living death."  Cologne signed and suddenly looked every day of her 300-plus years, "And as of yet I cannot think of a way to stop it."

------

When Konatsu brought Ukyo to the hospital, Drs. Tofu and Sato were ready and brought her to the room adjoining Ranma and Shampoo's.  The rooms were divided by a retractable barrier that was quickly stored into the main wall, out of sight, making one large room for the three young people.

A fourth bed was readied for Akane.

"But why do I need to stay here?  I'm not sick."

"No, but you did drink the tea.  We'd like to be able to monitor you while you sleep to be sure that you're leaving the dreamscape."

"But…"

"Please, Akane-chan.  We need to be able to make sure that nothing interferes with the dreamscape when we try to bring Shampoo and Ranma out of it."

"Well… if you say so, Tofu-sensei."

"Just a moment.  With Ranma and Shampoo locked together in the dreamscape, how will we get them out?"

"When Ms. Kuonji and Ms. Tendo leave the dream, they should--"

"But Shampoo and Ranma are creating the dreamscape together, Elder.  Won't they keep each other in the dream world."

"Yes, that is true.  So long as they wish to be there, they'll both remain in the dreamscape."

"Could we convince them to leave?"

"_How_ could we do that?"

"I could!  I can enter the dream and convince them."

"You may be able to do that, Akane-chan; but let's wait until Ms. Kuonji is brought round before deciding."

Cologne was next to Ukyo's bed, administering a cup of the antidote tea.

"Elder!  We may need her for entering the dream!"

"I've tried a pressure point approach; but it didn't work.  This is the only other way."

"Why wouldn't a pressure point work with her when it worked with Shampoo?"

"Perhaps, Dr. Sato, Ms. Kuonji's mind has been completely assimilated into the dream."

"Meaning that Shampoo's hasn't?"

"Or Ranma's for that matter?  I do not know.  I suspect that Ranma and Shampoo's dreams -- their goals -- don't completely mesh with each other, so when the two of them are together in the dreamscape there is some friction."

"But they seemed to be getting along fine in the dream, Cologne-san.  I didn't notice any friction."

"And you wouldn't, Ms. Tendo.  The rules of the dreamscape would not allow that.  What has probably happened is that the dreams that don't coincide cause… feedback to Ranma and Shampoo.  Their dreams are in conflict on some level of the subconscious, and that conflict takes energy to resolve."

"That would explain why their brain activity is higher when they're _both_ asleep!"

"I believe so, Dr. Sato.  It encourages me that Ranma and Shampoo will likely come out of the dreamscape when they choose to do so.  The dreams that don't coincide should help drive this."  Cologne turned to look at Akane, "It's up to you to make them choose to leave."

------

Akane was sitting up in bed, Drs. Sato and Tofu attaching electrode wires to her head, while Cologne was trying to prepare her to enter the dreamscape.

"But why do I need to be prepared for this?"

"You have to be on guard not to succumb to the dream."

"Is that a danger?  I've already been there before."

"Yes, but this time Shampoo will be in the dream with you.  The question is what she will do when she notices your presence:  will she fight you or not?  Will she attempt to subvert you or not?"

"Fight me?  In a dream?"

"You won't face any physical harm; but I can't guarantee that you won't feel pain if she resists you."

"Why would she resist me?"

"Because you'll be doing things that don't fit your role as set in the dreamscape.  You'll be taking a more important position than that role seems to allow."

"How can I fight back?"

"I'll try to send you to the dream with an active mind."

"Huh?"

"Lucid dreaming," explained Dr. Sato.  "You'll have some control over what you do while you're in there."

"Oh."

"Remember that none of what you'll see is real.  That also means that you can seem to do things you ordinarily couldn't.  Just be careful."

"If I can do anything there, why should I be careful?"

"Two reasons.  First, since you won't be fitting neatly into the dream any more you'll start using your own ch'i reserves to stay there.  Second, your presence will cause an even greater drain on Ranma and Shampoo's ch'i; partly as they work to accommodate you into the dream but also to resist what you'll try to do."

"But I'll be stronger than they are--"

"And if you exhaust their ch'i you could irreparably harm them."

Akane nodded, "I'll be careful."

Cologne gave her a serious look, "You'll need to be."

Akane turned her head to face Dr. Sato, "Is Ukyo alright?"

"She's not completely out of the dreamscape yet, but her brain activity no longer mirrors that of the others.  She should wake up soon."

"Lay back, child."

Akane reclined on the bed, "I hope this works."

"So do I." Cologne replied as she pressed Akane's sleep points.

------

When Akane next opened her eyes, she was walking with Ryoga, a toddler in her arms.

_Well, now I can say I've seen Kaneda.  I guess he's sort of a cute kid… if you don't mind the fangs._

Akane kept quiet a moment, hoping that this Ryoga might drop a hint to where they were going; then she remembered (or the dream reminded her) that this Ryoga was just as lost as the real one.  She wracked her brain, hoping for a clue to their destination.

_Ah, yes.  Ucchan's._

Turning at the next corner, Akane decided she might as well speak to the dreamscape's Ryoga.  He wouldn't know how they were getting to their destination but might know something else.

"Ryoga?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you looking forward to tonight?"

"Huh?  Oh, yeah.  Ranma, Xian Pu, and Ukyo always set a good table.  Besides, Ranma said that Xian Pu had an announcement for everyone tonight and we shouldn't miss it."

"Did he tell you anything about it?"

"No.  Said that Xian Pu hadn't told _him_ anything yet, either.  I guess we'll all find out tonight."

"I wonder what it could be."

"Who knows?"

Kaneda was starting to squirm in her arms, so Akane set him down to walk for a bit.  He seemingly set out in several directions at once, but was kept in check by the retractable leash attached to his harness.

"I wish you wouldn't hook that thing on him, Akane."

"It's hard enough chasing after one of you.  I really should get one of these for you, too."  Akane teased.

"No!  I'll be good!"  Ryoga smiled back.

"Just don't get lost and wind up in the women's restroom again."

"I apologized for that."

"You got off easy that time because the woman who splashed you with water fainted.  You might not be so lucky again."

"Just stay near me.  I should be alright."

"You had better be, or you'll get to see the mallet I've been hiding these last few years."

------

"Elder, Akane-chan's brainwaves are beginning to match those of Ranma and Shampoo."

Cologne nodded, "All we can do now is wait."

"How will we know if she's successful?"

"From what Shampoo told me of the dream and what Akane could remember, subjective time seems to be faster in the dreamscape.  If Ranma and Shampoo's condition doesn't change in half an hour, I'll wake Akane and see what has happened."

"Why didn't you give her the antidote tea?"

"The antidote begins to work as soon as a person sleeps, Dr. Tofu.  If Akane had taken the antidote we would have had one chance, perhaps two, to get Shampoo and Ranma out."

"You don't think Akane will succeed the first time?"

"Dr. Sato, the difficulty Tendo Akane will have to face is that one of the people she's trying to save will actively resist her while the other will, at the very least, probably not help her.  I'm not counting on Akane's powers of persuasion so much as on her compassion and her determination:  the girl's willfulness is not always an asset, but this time her stubbornness works to our advantage.  She should be able to convince Son-in-Law and my great-granddaughter to leave the dreamscape; but I would frankly be astonished if she were able to do it on her first attempt.  I had hoped that Ms. Kuonji would be of some help; but her susceptibility to the dream world makes her unsuitable to return."

"What if Akane-chan is only able to convince one of them to leave?"

"If we're lucky, nothing; but I doubt that fortune will be on our side in this.  If only Ranma leaves, the dreamscape will likely become a barren wasteland with Shampoo's mind trapped within.  If only Shampoo leaves, the dreamscape will crumble and Ranma's mind will be lost to madness."

------

At Ucchan's, the party was going into high gear.  Most of the old 'Nerima Wrecking Crew' and their families had been invited and were reminiscing old times, some of the better fights, and the strangeness that seemed overwhelming then but was just funny now.

Behind the counter Ukyo and Nodoka were in a good-natured competition to see who could make the most okonomiyaki in fifteen minutes.  Nodoka was doing well but Ukyo was clearly going to win the race; there was just no beating experience.  The party had spilled over to both sides of the counter, with plenty of people behind the dueling cooks offering help or helpful suggestions that were cheerfully accepted (except from the person who had asked for ketchup, he had been dogpiled into submission).

When the Hibikis showed up Akane was quickly drafted for kitchen help, fetching ingredients and dishes (but not cooking, even after years of friendship Ukyo had never quite forgiven Akane for the 'HazMat' incident).  Ryoga wandered a while until Konatsu towed him to a seat at the bar where he could talk to Akane (if he yelled over the din) and look for Ranma and Xian Pu to arrive.

------

Xian Pu fairly danced on the rooftops as she and Ranma made their way to Ucchan's.  She had been a little nervous about leaving the new Nekohanten but it looked like her sisters Lin Lin and Lun Lun could handle things without her.  She was also excited about the announcement she'd give everyone at the party.

_If only it weren't so foggy tonight.  A starry night would make the moment perfect._

Ranma was easily keeping up with Xian Pu's roof hopping.  "Not even a hint?"

"Nope!" Xian Pu replied, laughing.

"C'mon!  Please?"

Xian Pu suddenly stopped, surprising Ranma who had to double back.  "I'll tell you; but if you ruin the surprise for everyone else you'll regret it."

"Okay!"  Ranma's face was a mixture of excitement and just a little apprehension.  His eyes grew wide as she whispered into his ear.

"Really?  You're sure!?"

"Without a doubt."

Ranma's face split into a wide grin, "All right!!"  He swept Xian Pu off her feet and whirled about with her in his arms.

"Ranma!  Put me down!"

He just resumed roof hopping to Ucchan's, Xian Pu in his arms, "Not a chance.  If you don't want me to spill the beans we'd better hurry!"

"At least wipe that goofy grin off your face!"

"I'm trying!" but it was clear he wouldn't succeed.

Watching Ranma's face contort, Xian Pu just shook her head and giggled, "You never could play poker!"

Ranma's laughter joined hers as he sped to Ucchan's.

------

When they joined the party, they were surrounded by people clapping and popping confetti.  Nodoka came from behind the counter to embrace Xian Pu.

"Congratulations on the new franchise, Xian Pu!"  Nodoka cast a glance at Ranma, "And on more.  Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?" she added quietly.

Xian Pu looked around, guiltily, for a moment, "Who told?"

Nodoka just laughed, "Genma had the same idiotic look when I told him about Ranma."

"Then I should tell everyone before Ranma's poker face does."

Smiling as she looked at her son's face Nodoka replied, "You'd better hurry."

Latching onto Ranma's arm, Xian Pu steered him toward the center of the room.  Someone brought a chair for Xian Pu to stand on and address the crowd.

"Thank you for coming!  As I look at you all I see old friends, some former rivals, students, people who've worked for us and with us:  all family.  You've helped us when we started the dojo and when we expanded the Nekohanten.  Ranma and I both appreciate all the friendship and support you've given us, and also all the delivery orders you made!"

She paused to let the laughter die down.  "Our success is due as much to your support as to anything Ranma or I have done, and we thank you for that."  Everyone clapped appreciatively.

Xian Pu held up a hand to hush the crowd, her other hand found Ranma's.  "You are as an important a part of our lives as family, so I wanted you all to share in the good news--"

"We're pregnant!"  Ranma blurted out, unable to contain himself any longer.

"RANMA!!"  Xian Pu clapped a hand over his mouth, but it was already too late.

"Mmph?!"

Everyone laughed.

Xian Pu stepped down from the chair and turned to look back at Nodoka, "I knew I shouldn't have… told…" She noticed that her Mother-in-law was holding a small sign:  that she'd _been_ holding the sign behind Xian Pu's back while she spoke.

[She's pregnant!] said the sign.

"Mother!"

"What?  I can't show pride in grandchildren?"

Xian Pu just rolled her eyes and, giving up to the moment, joined the rest of the room in laughter.

------

After much food, drink, and congratulations, the party finally wound down.  Akane and Ryoga stayed to help clean up while Nodoka looked after Kaneda ('practice' she called it).  Akane thought it was the least they could do after Ryoga had gotten lost on the way to the pantry and wound up in the women's restroom.

As promised, Mallet-sama staged a comeback; but Akane was a bit out of practice delivering mahogany justice and would up slamming Ryoga through a table in her enthusiasm.  Akane and Xian Pu were putting things away in the kitchen and talking about kids and families.  Ryoga was in the dining area, sweeping up the pieces of a table and chairs.

"So what was it like, Akane, having your first?"

"I could have done without the morning sickness and the delivery; but everything else was great."

"Was Ryoga a big help?"

"Oh yes, at least when he was around.  His getting lost is still a problem at times; but he managed to be around for most the pregnancy, and Kasumi helped the other times."

"It's a shame that no one can keep track of him."

"Oh, I _always_ know where he is these days.  I had him lo-jacked." 

"You what?"

"It's a system used in the United States and other countries to find things.  Ryoga's been fitted with a radio that transmits to a satellite.  The satellite tracks his location."

"Isn't that expensive?"

"It would have been, but we're part of a research grant that covered the cost."

"A grant?" asked Nodoka, returning from upstairs.

"Yes.  Tokyo University and MIT are researching something called 'quantum tunneling' or 'wormholes' or some other thing no one else understands and they think Ryoga's… side trips… could give them clues about how that works.  They say it could change the world."

"Well, as long as it keeps tabs on your husband it's a good thing," Nodoka replied.   A soft cry could be heard upstairs, "I swear, that child is fussy tonight!"

"He's still teething a bit and those fangs are pretty rough.  I'll go up."

"Don't worry about it; you just take a break and relax.  If I run into any real problems I'll call for you."  With that Nodoka trundled back upstairs.

"She must be looking forward to babysitting for you, Xian Pu."

"I'll be happy for the help.  Child care in the village was a community affair."

"That must've been nice," Akane replied.  She suddenly shook her head as if to clear away cobwebs.

_What the hell am I doing?  I'm supposed to be doing a job, not woolgathering about non-existent kids!_

Akane looked back to the Amazon, "Shampoo…"

"Akane?"

"What are you doing here?"

Xian Pu suddenly fixed Akane with a serious look.  "So… you know.  I should have known that you'd be too stubborn to keep quiet."

The sudden change in Shampoo's demeanor was startling; Akane blinked but kept her voice calm, "Yes.  I know that this is only a dream.  It isn't real."

"Then you should also know that you are not welcome here."  The air around Xian Pu started to crackle with an energy buildup.

Akane's hair began to stand on end and she lifted her hands to ward off the impending attack.  "Shampoo, you don't know what you're doing."

"Wrong.  I'm fighting for my husband."

"He isn't your husband."

"He is here."  Xian Pu raised her hands, a bright glow forming between them.

Akane had to squint against the light, "'Here' isn't real, Shampoo.  It's just a fantasy."

"It's real enough for me."  Shampoo released the energy she'd built in a blindingly bright bolt.

Akane cringed against the pain as she blacked out.

------

When Akane awoke, she was in a hospital bed.  _Wow, Shampoo really did a number on me._

"How do you feel?" asked a familiar voice.

"Awful, like I just did ten rounds with Kodachi." she turned to her side.  "Ranma!"

"Well, at least your eyesight is okay," he smiled at her.  "You want to tell me what you said to Xian Pu that set her off?"

"What did she tell you?"

"Nothing.  She won't tell me anything about what happened and would probably be upset if she knew I was here talking to you about it."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because you're my friend and you're hurt.  Ryoga would be here right now but he's sleeping.  Kasumi's been looking after Kaneda."

"How long have I been here?"

"Over a day."

Akane nodded to herself a moment.  "Shampoo attacked me because I told her this was a dream world:  that this wasn't real."

"I don't see why that would make her attack you.  Are you sure there wasn't more?"

"That was basically it."

"But why…"

"Ranma, since when could Shampoo use ki blasts?"

"I didn't know that she could.  She's got the basic skill for it but has preferred hand-to-hand or weapons techniques."

"Where is Ukyo?"

"Still working; but she hasn't acted like her old self since you were brought here.  I guess she's pretty upset."

"Then let me ask you something else.  How are things for you?  Is everything 'good'?"

"Yeah!"

"No offense, but when has that ever happened in your life?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just that:  when in your life has everything gone your way?"

"Well…"

Akane slumped back on her pillow, suddenly dizzy.

"Akane, what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure!  Nothing here is real, so why would anything be wrong?"

"Not real?  Akane, I'm as real as you are." he reached for her hand, only to gasp when his hand passed through hers.

Akane felt herself blacking out again, "Don't worry, I'm real but just visiting…"****

------

When Akane opened her eyes again, she was still in a hospital bed.

"How do you feel?" asked a familiar voice.

Akane just sighed, "Cologne."

"I had to wake you when you seemed to be getting stuck in the dream."

"I'm glad you did.  I'm pretty sore from the blast Shampoo gave me."

"Remember that it's not real pain.  What you're feeling is all in your mind; a residual from the dreamscape."

"That doesn't make it hurt any less."

"What happened in there?"

"I confronted Shampoo and she blasted me.  Later I was trying to convince Ranma and I passed out.  Then I was here."  Akane looked toward the other beds, "How is everyone else?"

"No change for Shampoo and Ranma, Miss.  Kuonji-san is awake; but pretty upset," Dr. Sato motioned to the chef, curled into a fetal position on her bed.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing, physically, but something she saw or experienced in the dreamscape really shook her up."

"Did she say anything?"

"Just 'I've lost them again'.  We don't understand it."

"Ranma told me once that she lost her family when she was little."

"Were they in the dream, Ms. Tendo?"

"No, Cologne-san.  From what I saw of Ukyo in the dream, she had been adopted into the Saotome family.  I don't think I saw her old family at all."

"Maybe it was that she lost 'a' family again?"

"That could be, Tofu-sensei."

"Will she be able to help me try to get Ranma and Shampoo?  I don't know if I can take her on alone."

"Miss, she may not be good to help _anyone_ for a while.  She's almost catatonic."

"Ms. Kuonji is almost out of the dreamscape; but part of her mind is… caught.  I suspect that she wants very much to return to the dream and that has split her mind somewhat.  She'll be all right once the dreamscape has collapsed.  Ms. Tendo… Akane, I need for you to try again."

"I don't know what good I'll be.  I was almost overwhelmed by the dream a couple of times."

"I'll give you a weak dose of the antidote tea.  That should help you to remain yourself but will still allow you to join the dreamscape, for a while at least."

"But if I take the tea I'll only have one shot at getting them out, won't I?"

Cologne hesitated a bit, "Yes."

"What if I don't succeed?"

"We won't have time for another attempt.  Your last visit to the dreamscape brought their ch'i levels down to a critical level."

"Then my going back could kill them!"

"If you don't go back, that _will _kill them."

"…"

"Akane, we have only one more chance to get them out; but we don't even have that without your help.  Will you help save my granddaughter?  Can you help save Ranma?"

Akane looked unsure but still agreed to try.

------

Cologne had prepared a fresh cup of the antidote (the herbs quickly lost potency in water).  She explained the task to Akane again.

"You must get them _both_ to agree to come out of the dream or it won't work."

"But if I get one, won't the other come out automatically?"

"Not with the way the dreamscape appears to have been set up.  To safely get Shampoo and Son-in-Law out of the dream, they must agree to leave together."

"I'm not sure how to do that."

"Try confronting them together, Akane-chan.  Shampoo may avoid powerful attacks like the one she used on you last time if Ranma can see it."

"I'll try, Tofu-sensei."

"Drink this tea.  After you're asleep, I'll give doses of this to Shampoo and Ranma to help them come out of the dream when they choose to."

Akane sipped the tea and made a face, "Ugh!  This is awful!  Why does this tea taste so bad when the other one was so good?"

"Because if the first tea had tasted like this, our plan would have never worked to begin with."

Grimacing, she drank the rest of the cup, "Bleah."

"Don't worry.  You only need to drink the antidote once."

"I just wish I knew how to convince Ranma and Shampoo to wake up."

Cologne considered that a moment, "Try looking for details."

"Details?"

"In my own dreams, I have noticed that things are not as detailed as real life:  there is only as much detail as is needed to satisfy my dreaming mind, not as much as I find in reality."

"I'm not sure I understand."

Cologne gave her a small smile, "Details can be subtle, child; and subtlety is not one of your strong suits."

Akane's angry retort was cut short as Cologne tapped her sleep point.****

------

Akane found herself on a Neriman street.  An odd, dense fog was at her back but the way ahead of her seemed clear.

_What the hell is that?  This fog certainly wasn't here before.  Or at least it wasn't this dense._

Curious, she put her hand into the fogbank.  She gasped as her hand disappeared in the fog.  Snatching her hand back, Akane could actually see_ through_ it for a moment before her hand opaqued and resolidified.

Not wishing to go through the fog, Akane jogged into the clear area ahead of her.  In a park she could see all around town:  Nerima was completely surrounded.  She couldn't see the sun; but was sure that the fog was obscuring it as well.

_Where do I go?  I've never been to Ranma and Shampoo's house._

Scanning around, Akane found a phone booth.  Looking through the residence pages for 'Saotome' Akane could see gaps in the phone directory where the ink had just vanished.  Most of the others were indistinct, fuzzy.

_I wonder why I didn't notice this before.  Maybe I just didn't care, carried along by the dream?_

Several entries erased themselves as she watched.

_The dream must be collapsing.  There's not enough ki energy from Ranma and Shampoo to keep it going._

_I'd better hurry._

Finding the page she needed, she stared at it a moment in disbelief.

_Why am I not surprised?  Well at least I know where this is._

With a definite destination, Akane sprinted through the thinly populated streets.

When she arrived, Akane just shook her head at what she saw:  the Tendo home compound, apparently no different from what she knew.

_Well, I guess this is the first place that Ranma thought of as home.  You'd think that at least the dojo sign would be different._

Entering through the front gate Akane made her way to the dojo, where she could hear someone practicing.  Inside she saw Ranma running through one of his advanced katas.  He was incorporating moves she hadn't seen before; but she supposed that he had learned them from Shampoo.

"Ranma."

He continued a moment before breaking practice to look at her.  "Akane!  Hi!  Funny seeing you here."

"I was going to say the same thing.  Where's Shampoo?"

"Out shopping; but she should be back soon.  Did you want to wait for her?"

"Sure, but I also wanted to see you.  Care to spar?"

"What?"

"Spar.  Practice fight."

"I know what it is.  Why do you want to spar?"

"I have something to explain to both you and Shampoo, and I think I can start to convince you if we spar."

"Well, okay.  We've got an extra gi in the house."

"Don't bother."  Akane's clothing shimmered into her familiar yellowed gi.

Ranma's jaw dropped, "How did you do that?"

"This place, this town, the people you've met here, everything is a dream."

"A dream?  Are you back to that?  I thought that you stopped spouting that nonsense a month ago."

"You mean when I vanished before your eyes?"

"You didn't vanish.  You just went kind of… blurry for a moment before coming back into focus."

"That was when I left the dream; but I'm back now and I need to get you and Shampoo out of here."

"This isn't a dream."

"Not a normal one, maybe; but it's still a dream and I'll prove it.  Try to hit me."

"Akane, you know I could never do that."

"Then try to tap me, like that very first spar we had."

Ranma looked doubtful but just said, "Okay."

The two faced each other and bowed, then they began.

Ranma moved in a circle around Akane.  He had never been comfortable fighting with the Tendo girl, but he was also wary of what she might now be capable of doing.  Ranma had never seen that clothing trick before, and it had him a bit concerned.

For Akane this was literally a dream come true.  Ever since the first spar she'd had with Ranma, Akane had felt completely outclassed.  Here in the dreamscape she finally had the upper hand because she knew it was a dream, her abilities were as great as her imagination.  Ranma, though faster than before, was disadvantaged so long as he thought that he was in the real world.

Akane suddenly moved so quickly that even Ranma couldn't follow her.  She stopped right in front of his face for a moment, long enough for him to notice her, and then dashed away before Ranma could counter.

Every lunge, punch, or kick Ranma threw was avoided with an almost insulting ease.  Each time, Akane would just reach in and tap Ranma, even tweak Ranma's nose once or twice, before he could stop her.  Akane was tempted to gloat, but held back from insulting Ranma.

_I need to convince him, not antagonize him._

Finally, gasping for breath, Ranma signaled for a stop.  Akane was looking… well, not exactly _smug_ but she had an almost palpable air of satisfaction about her.

"How did you do that?"

"Like I said, this is a dream."

"I'm dreaming?"

"Yes.  You and Shampoo _both_ are dreaming.  You're actually stuck in this dream together."

"Then why can't _I_ do what you just did?"

"Because you didn't know it was a dream.  You thought this was real."

"It just seems like another ki technique."

"When did I ever show promise at ki techniques?  When did you ever see me practice them?"

Ranma didn't have an answer for that.

Akane's clothes shimmered back to a skirt and top.  "Have you ever seen a ki technique that could do that?"

Ranma slowly shook his head.

"Let's find Shampoo.  I need to get both of you out of here."

"You're the one who needs to leave, Tendo."

Akane spun to see Shampoo standing in the dojo entrance, a ball of energy forming in her hand.  "I sent you packing once.  I can do it again."

"You surprised me before.  This time I'm ready."

"We'll see."  Shampoo fired the bolt she'd been holding.

Akane blurred and was suddenly not there.  She appeared beside Shampoo, who also blurred away.

Ranma could hear the rapid strikes and feel gusts of wind as the two women fought around him; but he couldn't see anything.

_When did Xian Pu learn to do that?  We haven't kept any techniques secret from each other, at least I haven't._

_Why did she call Akane 'Tendo'?  Akane's been a Hibiki for four years… hasn't she?_

_All a dream?  That would explain Akane's sudden jump in skill.  She's NEVER shown that much speed before, not even the potential for it._

_That means that I can…_

And Ranma blurred to stand between Akane and Xian Pu.  That one quick burst of speed had him breathing hard; but the two girls hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Enough!" he gasped.  "I'm not sure if this is a dream or not; but_ something_ strange is happening here!"

Xian Pu looked at him in shock, but Akane just nodded in agreement.

"You're right about that, Ranma.  You and Shampoo drank a special tea that put you here.  This dreamscape was prepared by Shampoo to persuade you to take her side; but something happened that got you both stuck in this place."

"If Xian Pu prepared the place like you say, then why is it here in Japan?  Why not back in the Amazon village?"

"When Shampoo's little dream world got messed up, a lot of details came from you to fill in the blanks."

"But that doesn't make sense." he turned to look at Xian Pu, "Tell her…"

And he knew.

Years of being together had taught Ranma how to read Xian Pu's mood, her face was an open book to him.  Looking into her eyes now, he knew that Xian Pu was hiding something.  He could guess what it was.

Akane saw Ranma was almost convinced; but needed to be pushed over the edge.

Details.

"Ranma, how is it that you're living in this house?  The_ Tendo_ house?"

"Well it's because… well, it just seemed to happen."

"Uh huh.  I bet it must have cost you a bundle."

"Well I… the Amazons chipped in."

"That's an awful lot of chips.  Shampoo, how did the tribe afford that?  _Why_ did they afford it?"

"We sold--"

"A priceless heirloom, part of the Amazon heritage?  For a _house_?"

"Well…"

"Leaving that for a moment, how did you both get cured?"

"Well, it's really Xian Pu who did it."

"Shampoo?  Where did you _find_ a cure?  What _was_ the cure?"

"Simple.  I just…" she looked around, lost.  "I just went…  I don't know.  I just found a cure, then brought it back and shared it with Ranma."

"But you don't really remember how it happened."

Shampoo now looked defensive, "No.  I… I don't."

"Because it didn't really happen."  Akane turned to look at Ranma, "Your wedding to Shampoo and your… honeymoon.  Tell me about them."

Ranma tried hard; but in the end, "I'm sorry.  I don't remember them."

"Because they didn't happen either, Ranma.  Because all of this," Akane added, sweeping an arm to encompass the diminishing landscape around them, "isn't real.  It's just a dream."

"But everything here… "

"A dream."

"Ryoga, Kaneda, Cologne, Mousse, Nabiki, Kasumi…"

"They're all a part of the dream.  The only people who are real here are you and Shampoo.  I'm real too; but I'm only visiting the dream; I'm not really a part of it."

"Then why don't I sense that this is a dream?  Why is it so real to me?"

"I guess it's because you're _creating_ this dream.  It's just as real as you need it to be."

"But--"

"Speaking of dreams, do either of you remember having any dreams over the past few… years?  Any dreams while you've been married?"

Ranma and Xian Pu thought a while, but in the end they shook their heads.

"I'd say that's because you were already dreaming.  What's the point of dreaming _inside_ a dream?"

Xian Pu looked to Ranma, who met her gaze.  "I'm sorry, Ranma; but she's right."

"Why did you hide this from me?"

"Because for most of this dream I didn't remember that it wasn't real.  I would have stayed ignorant of the dream if Akane hadn't entered the dream… as herself."

"You still should have told me when you learned the truth."

"And what could I have said, 'Sorry, darling, but our life together is a lie'?  You were happy.  _I_ was happy.  So long as I didn't think too much about this being a dream, we could _stay_ happy."

"Xian Pu, how long did you think I could be happy living a lie?"

"I know, but for the very first time we were together and happy!  I wanted that to continue."

"I've _been_ happy here," Ranma agreed, "but I need for that happiness to be real.  I can't live the rest of my life in a dream."

"You don't actually have that much time.  This place is being maintained by your ki and that's running out."

"How is that possible?  The dream shouldn't do that to us unless… oh."

"Right, Shampoo.  Oh.  You weren't there to catch Ranma when he fell asleep, so the dream was set up wrong. And now that your ki is almost used up, the dreamscape is disappearing."

Akane started to fade.  "I don't have a lot of time.  You both need to agree to come out of this dream together or you'll both either die here or be lost forever."

Ranma's face was unreadable, "So what do we do?"

Akane answered, her voice becoming faint with her fading image, "We don't really know.  Cologne and Tofu-sensei think all you need to do is _choose_ to leave.  The dream should then end and you'll wake up."

"Seems too simple."

"Sometimes that's how answers are, baka."  Akane smiled as she faded completely away.

------

Akane woke to see Cologne standing over her.

"Did it work?  Are Ranma and Shampoo awake?"

"Not yet, but I'm told their brain activity is becoming erratic.  I think that they're about to come out of the dreamscape."

"When will we know if it worked?

"If all goes well, their EEG patterns should soon change and they'll wake at some point after that.  Dr. Tofu and I agree that we should let them wake normally, without interference."

"It's a shame you couldn't leave Ranma's sleep and dreams alone to begin with."

"The tea was never intended to have the effect it did, Ms. Tendo.  We only wanted Ranma to gain a greater understanding of Shampoo's position and of her wishes."  Cologne was defensive, but unrepentant.

"And what about _Ranma's_ wishes?  Did you think about that?  Have you _ever_ considered that?"

"Shampoo has, though I admit that I have not.  You may be glad to know, Ms. Tendo, that Ranma's dreams probably formed a great deal of the dreamscape you saw.  I'd say that Shampoo gained a greater appreciation of Ranma than the reverse, though I still hope that Ranma has learned to appreciate our position and needs."

"What will you do?"

"For today, nothing; but only time will tell.  Because of your actions to save my granddaughter I owe you a debt of gratitude, and I fully intend to repay that debt before actively supporting Shampoo's claim again."

"I didn't do what I did for Shampoo, and I don't want anything from you."

"Don't be so hasty, Ms. Tendo.  Ranma's greatest interest is in the martial arts, and he respects those who have skill in those arts."

"I have skill."

"Wrong.  You have trained hard but have not learned much in the way of real skill, still applying brute strength to every problem.  Shampoo has superior skill, and so has a greater measure of respect from Ranma, at least on some level, than he has for you.

"You say you don't want anything_ from_ me; but how about something _for_ yourself?  I have taught Ranma certain Amazon techniques; I could teach some to you in gratitude for your actions."

Akane was about to dismiss the offer, but was cut off by Cologne.  "Do not answer now; just think about what you want.  I will speak with you later when you have had time to consider my offer."

Cologne left before Akane could say more.  Akane just stared at the door after the Elder had left:  she had a lot to think about.

------

Ranma reached a hand for where Akane had stood, his mouth quirking into his old half-smile, "Tomboy."

"I'm sorry, Ranma."

"Don't be; you didn't intend any harm."

"But still, I created an awful mess."

"Nah.  If I hadn't been so defensive around you and the others maybe you wouldn't have had to resort to… this."

"I hadn't appreciated what you wanted before bringing you here."

"I didn't really know _what_ I wanted, Xian Pu.  At least being here let me see some of that."

"Ranma," Xian Pu said, pulling him close, "what will happen to us if we leave?"

"I'd say that's more of a 'when' than an 'if'; but I don't know _what_ will happen.  Assuming we make it back safely, I guess things will be like they were before:  you fighting with the other fiancées while I just stick my head in the sand, hoping it will all blow over."

"I hope not.  I'll miss too much of what we've had here."

"So will I."

Shampoo placed a hand on her abdomen.  "We've never seen our child; but I already miss him."

Ranma placed his hand over hers and kissed her cheek, "Or her.  I was kind of looking forward to a daughter, you know.  'Daddy's little girl':  the thought was starting to grow on me."

Shampoo gave a sad smile.  "I'll miss our life here.  Family and friends who weren't as… crazy as before."

"I'll miss us both being cured.  That cat form of yours was really hard for me to take."

"And your female form didn't do much for me, either.  I'll miss running the restaurant, the responsibility."

"Teaching, seeing students as they understand what they've been shown."

"The house, our home together."

"Sparring with you, knowing that I'd finally met an equal who could not only stretch my abilities but also grow with me in skill."

"Knowing that you and I would face each day together, no matter what that day would bring."

"I'll miss your smile in the mornings."

Shampoo's was a wry smile as she sighed, "I'll miss… using pronouns."

They both laughed for a moment at that.

"I'll miss _you_, beloved wife; even if only in a dream."

"And I'll miss _you_, beloved husband:  waking or asleep, my Airen."

The house up the block dissolved into nothingness.

"It won't be long now."

"True.  One last kiss?"

"It may not be the last.  It depends on what we remember from our time here and how we act on that."

"You're right; but it won't be the same."

"Then let's make the most of this last moment."

Shampoo sighed again, "I wish we could have taken another moonlit walk in the park."  She held him tight.

Ranma returned her embrace.  "Me too, Shampoo.  In my dreams, at least, maybe we will."

The two kissed as their world dissolved into white.

____


	5. Interlude

Dreamwalk With Me

A Ranma Nibun no Ichi FanFic by Anansi42

Disclaimer - This is a story based on characters created, owned and copyrighted by Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan Publishing, VIZ Communications, assorted teams of costumed sentai, Kitty Film, Fuji TV and other associated parties.  I'm only borrowing them for a bit without permission.  This story is written expressly for entertainment purposes.

Interlude

------

Shampoo awoke to see Cologne sitting by the bed, a worried look on her face.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright, Hibachan.  I'm just tired."

Cologne blinked, "Your Japanese has improved."

Shampoo just shrugged, "I've had a few years to practice."

"What else did you learn?"

"I think I can do a Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken or Hiryu Shoten Ha with just a little more practice; but that's not the most important thing."

"What is?"

"Our whole approach to Ranma has been wrong:  we never considered his thoughts and feelings on the matter.  By ignoring his opinions, we put ourselves at a disadvantage."

"He is only an outsider…"

"Who you are highly desirous of bringing into the village.  Who you have taught in certain techniques forbidden for men to know."

Cologne sighed, "Who is the best student I have ever encountered.  I admit that I enjoy training him."

"But that approach isn't helping our case, Hibachan.  Ranma respects you for your knowledge, and the training you've given him; but the times you… we… have tried to drag him home have made him not trust us."

"That is unfortunately true.  That is why I approved of your idea to begin with."

"And I blew it in my excitement."

Cologne just shook her head, "Not completely.  Your basic idea is sound and may still work with a little… tweaking."

Shampoo's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"So you don't trust me so much any more?  That's good!  The sooner you realize that everyone has their own agenda, the sooner you will stop being surprised by the actions of others."

"What's _your_ agenda?" Shampoo asked.

"I have several.  As far as Son-in-Law is concerned my goal is to bring him into our village, or at least into the family.  That's why I plan to teach the Tendo girl."

"What?  Why would you do that?"

"If Son-in-Law gets his ego bruised by Tendo Akane, he should be more amenable to accept Amazon training to counter it."

"You… plan to teach both Ranma and Viol-- Akane?"

"No, I will teach _you_.  _You'll_ teach Ranma."

Shampoo raised her eyebrows as she saw more of Cologne's plan.  "I can't help but think that this was your original plan from the start."

Cologne answered her with a coy smile.  "Maybe it was.  Maybe it was just a good fallback option.  In either event, it will give you more time with Ranma:  time he will see as_ safe_, since you aren't going to be chasing him; but during which you may gain a deeper relationship."

"You are very crafty, Hibachan."

"I'm a Matriarch, it goes with the territory."

Tofu entered the room, "And how is the patient?"

"She should be just fine, Dr. Tofu."  Cologne turned back to address Shampoo, "I have to get back to the Nekohanten if I want to do any business this week, but I'll visit again later."

"And Mousse?" Shampoo asked, not a little hesitantly.

"Under direct orders from me not to bother you _or_ Ranma on pain of 'Full-Body Cat Tongue'."

Shampoo sighed in relief, "Thank you, Hibachan."

Cologne smiled, "Recover quickly.  If I have to spend much more time with just Mousse to help in the restaurant, I'll be tempted to add Peking Duck to the menu."  She patted the girl's hand before leaving, chuckling.

Shampoo watched Cologne leave before speaking to Dr. Tofu.

"How is Ranma?"

"Still sleeping.  Ranma's ki had been drained far worse than yours, so he'll need a bit more time to recover; but he should pull through just fine."

"That's good.  Can I see him?"

"Not yet; not until Elder Cologne and I can be sure that the tea has been completely neutralized."

"I just hope he can ever trust me again."

"I'm sure he will.  As I understand what happened, the two of you could hardly keep secrets from each other."

"That's true, at least until I became completely trapped inside the dream and my _conscious_ mind could take over."

"Then perhaps you should just trust _him_."

"Hai.  I'll try."

"Good.  I need to check on the others; but I'll let you know about Ranma when he awakes."

"Thank you, Tofu-sensei."

------

Some time later, Ranma opened his eyes to see Dr. Tofu looking down on him.

"How do you feel, Ranma?"

"Very tired, but not at all sleepy… if that makes any sense."

Dr. Tofu smiled at that, "Good.  I think you should be back to your old self in a couple of days."

"I wish I could be so sure, Tofu-sensei."

"What do you mean?"

"So much happened in… that place.  I feel as if I grew while in that other world."

"I have no doubt of that, but all of what you saw and felt was a dream.  Most dreams fade with time, and I imagine that most of what happened to you there will also."

"I'm not sure I want that to happen."

"You cannot help that.  The best you may be able to do is try to remember some fragments and apply them to the waking world."

"How is Shampoo?"

Tofu blinked in surprise as he realized that, from when he awoke, Ranma had been speaking in passably good Mandarin.  "Then again, you both may remember more than mere fragments.  Just be careful how you deal with others for a while; _you_ may have changed but the rest of us are pretty much the same as we were four days ago."

Ranma had noticed his speech as well, for he shifted back to Japanese, "It's been four days and five years for me."

"Yes.  Well, to answer your question Shampoo is doing fine.  Like you, she is tired but not really sleepy.  She asked about your condition before I came to check on you."

"Can I see her?"

Tofu's smile returned, "She wanted to see you, too; but not yet.  Elder Cologne and I aren't sure what effect close contact, even voice contact, would have while you both are still under the tea's influence.  Give it a few days to let the tea completely flush out of your systems just to be safe.  I need to keep both of you here for that time anyway to make sure that your ki has been properly restored."

"Oh, then please tell her I'll be fine."

"I will, but there are a couple of others who'd like to see you now.  I'll let them in."

Dr. Tofu paused on his way out to allow Ukyo into the room.

"Hey, Ucchan."

"Hey yourself, Ranchan."

"I thought that you took the tea also.  Aren't you susceptible to the effects?"

"I did, but the herbs Cologne and Tofu-sensei gave me and Akane pretty well freed us from the dream world.  Tofu-sensei said it'd be okay."

Ukyo took a deep breath before continuing, "Ranchan, when I was… locked into your dream… stuck as Saotome Ukyo, your sister, I started thinking:  thinking about me, about you, and about us."

"Ucchan…"

"Please, let me finish.  I had thought that I wanted to be your wife more than anything; but being your sister wasn't so bad.  I realize now that part of why I've pursued you so much is that I want a family - either one of my own or to be part of someone else's.  I'm going to need some time before I can tell you if what I want from you is _you_, or just to be a part of your family."

"I'm sorry that the dream didn't form differently."

"So am I, Ranchan-- Ranma; because then maybe I wouldn't be so confused right now."  She paused to wipe a tear from her face; "I'm going to go back to work and think, if I can."

"Ucchan, I don't know what to say."

She placed her fingers on his lips, "Not 'Ucchan', Ranma, not now.  Maybe later; but not now."

"Ucch-- Ukyo… I'm so very sorry."

Tears began to stream down her cheeks again.  "It isn't your fault; not really.  You've just been trying to keep all of us as friends, but in the end that's going to be impossible because you'll _have_ to make a choice.  I look at you and see the boy you were, the person you are now, and the man I saw in that dreamscape - someone you may still become.  They're good people, Ranma, worth fighting for; but I don't know if I have the strength to keep doing that any more."

Ranma was silent a moment.  "Will I see you again?"

"Yes.  But only when I've made up my mind, and not before."

Ukyo suddenly leaned over his bed to give Ranma a quick, passionate, desperate kiss.  

Ranma just sat in shock, his face growing bright red.

Ukyo just sighed, "Damn.  I was hoping that would answer some questions; but it just left me with more.  See you around, Ranma."  She ran out of the room, completely missing Akane in her tears.

Akane stepped into Ranma's room, a confused look on her face.  "What did you do to her, Ranma?"

"Nothing.  She just asked me not to see her for a while.  Said she needed time to think."

"Think about what?  That dream world?"

"Yeah.  What happened to her there really had an effect on her.  She's not sure anymore if she wants to chase me as a fiancée, or to be adopted into the family as my… sister."

"Wow.  I… don't know what to say."

"I don't either.  I care for her a lot, Akane; she's one of my oldest friends, and I really don't have that many.  I want her to make the right decision; but I want that to be the best decision for_ her_."

"Even if it's not the best one for you?"

"I can't tell you anything about that until I hear from her again."  Ranma replied, "What about you, Akane?  What effect did the dreamscape have on you?"

"I'm not thinking of marrying Ryoga, if that's what you mean.  About Ryoga:  why didn't you ever come out and _tell_ me that he had a Jusenkyo curse; that he was P-chan?"

Ranma lowered his gaze, "When I found out about his curse, I made a promise not to reveal it to others if I could ever help it.  I was just thinking of preserving Ryoga's dignity; but I never dreamed that he'd do what he did afterward.  There've been a lot of times, and I mean A LOT, that I've wanted to tell you; and I dropped hints when I could.

"What happened to him was the result of his own stubbornness; but I'm partly to blame.  Right after I got cursed at Jusenkyo, Ryoga showed up.  I still don't understand why he trailed me for so long; but he was standing near the edge of a cliff when I was chasing after Pop for getting us both cursed.  I knocked into Ryoga, though I didn't notice at the time, and he fell over the cliff into the Heitounennichuan pool, the Spring of Drowned Piglet.  His becoming P-chan is at least partly my fault:  that's why I made that promise.

"The reason I was so uncomfortable all the times you and P-chan… Ryoga… were together was because Ryoga was taking shameless advantage of my promise and I couldn't see a way out of that.  Pop's broken his promises so many times that I swore _never_ to go back on my word."  Ranma lowered his voice, "I'm sorry if I've hurt you with that pledge.  It was wrong of me to let you be taken advantage of by that promise."

"I know that I should be angry, Ranma, and I _am_; but more at myself than at you or Ryoga.  I did some thinking and I could remember all the times you dropped hints, sometimes really _blatant_ hints about P-chan.  I'm really not that angry at you, Ranma; I just feel like an idiot."

"Don't feel like that." Ranma said, "Remember, _my_ curse fooled you until you actually saw it with your own eyes and my curse keeps me _human_.  I'll bet when you look at each of my forms now you can see a resemblance between my girl-type and guy-type.  With P-chan and Ryoga it's not so easy; you have to look for similarities in behavior."

"Or the bandanna."

Ranma's mouth quirked into a smile.  "Or the bandanna," he agreed.

Akane looked at Ranma a moment before speaking again, "What about you?  What changed for you in the dreamscape?"

"Everything."

"In what way?"

"Being married, running a dojo, becoming a father:  all of that felt _good_.  It felt _right_.  I want those things again; and this time I want them to be real."

"Real with Shampoo?"

Ranma shook his head, "Just real.  The five years spent with 'Xian Pu' were a wonderful dream, but in the end that's all it was."

"Then with Ukyo?  With… me?"

"I won't mislead you, Akane:  in the end it may be with_ none_ of you.  That will depend in part on what sense I can make out of the dreamscape and just what it is that I want.  All I _can_ promise is that I'll be more serious about deciding."

"So what does that mean?"

"Want to go out Friday night?"

"What?"

"You know, a date:  dinner, dancing, a movie.  Whatever you'd like.  I should be out of here by then."

"You're asking me out on a date?"

"Yeah.  Would you like to go?"

"But… why?"

"I said I need to decide, and I can't decide blindly."

"Maybe a walk in the park?"

Ranma's smile disappeared, "Could I take a rain check on that?  I'm sorry but I have too many memories now of the park to want to go there… just yet.  I know they're not _real_ memories, but that's how they feel to me."

Akane couldn't help but be angry, and a little jealous, of those memories.  "I see.  You'd rather do that with Shampoo."

"Yes… no… maybe… I don't know, but not now, not _yet_.  Not until I can be sure I'm not trying to recapture a dream with her."

"So you'll try to recapture it with me instead?"

"No.  To see if maybe we can build a new one together."

"What about Shampoo and Ukyo?"

"Ukyo is something I can't tell you yet, only because I don't know what _she'll_ do; but I _will_ be considering Shampoo just as seriously as I will you."

"So you'll be dating her."

"Sometimes, yes."

Akane's battle aura flared for a moment, then she took a deep breath.  "I should be furious with you for doing that but I won't be, not yet anyway; not after seeing you and Shampoo in that dream world.  I just don't like the idea that you'll be two-timing me."

"I don't either.  It's partially my fault that I'm in this mess, and I'm the one who has to resolve it.  With things the way they are now, I simply can't make a blind choice anymore.  Maybe last week I could, and to be honest if I had had to make that choice I would have chosen _you_; but with what I've seen and 'experienced' in the dreamscape, the choice isn't so simple for me anymore."

"Being seen dating two people, maybe even more, you're going to be called the new Kuno."

Ranma winced at that, "_That's_ an unpleasant thought!  If anything I hope that I could be called a _successful_ Kuno, since that idiot can't get a date with any _one_ woman, let alone two.  At least I won't be trying to do it on the same date."

"Like I said, I don't really like what you feel you have to do; but I remember the man I saw in the dreamscape, the man you may one day be.  I liked him, and I'm not going to give him up without a fight."

Ranma's smile returned, "I wouldn't have it any other way, tomboy."

Akane also smiled, "Baka.  I'll see you when you get out.  Start planning where you'll take me to dinner, a _good_ restaurant, and I'll pick the movie."  She gave his hand a gentle squeeze before leaving.

Ranma lay back in the hospital bed and thought.

_Shampoo started this whole mess with her dream of snaring me for a husband._

_No._

_I can't call it a snare any more; call it her attempt to recruit me with and to her dreams.  At least this time her intention was to have me _understand_ her dreams instead of just clubbing me over the head with them; but that wasn't what happened, and all because I got an early night's sleep._

_I do understand Shampoo's dreams now, at least in part.  The surprising thing is that she also understands my dreams, at least in part.  Maybe that's for the best: we can use that to start fresh, maybe build something new.  Shampoo really is something special, I can finally see that now; but she needs to understand that the right to choose whom to marry is mine just as much as hers._

_I also caught a glimpse of Ucchan's… Ukyo's dreams for a family and home.  If anyone's been a victim in all of this, it's Ukyo.  Whatever she decides, I hope it's something that I can give her.  She deserves that much._

_Akane… I still don't really know what her dreams are, or even if I fit in them anymore.  I guess she's a little like me, pushed by her father's expectations into a role she may not ever be comfortable with.  Could she be happy with me if our fathers pushed us into it?  Could I with her?_

_Pop and Tendo-san said once that their dream was for me to marry Akane and inherit the Tendo dojo; but why?  I don't think they want grandchildren, or at least I don't think they care much either way.  Pop certainly never offered to teach classes in the dojo unless the only other choice was starvation, so it's not like he wants to work.  Maybe we're a retirement plan:  Akane and me?_

_Could be.  Pop's certainly lazy enough for that.  Tendo-san too, to judge by the amount of shogi he plays with Pop:  maybe he wants to switch to being a full-time bum when he thinks someone else is ready to take over the dojo._

_Well, we'll see about that; if they think I'm going along with any more of their greedy, stupid plans they're mistaken.  If Akane and I get together it will only be because we BOTH want that._

_Shampoo showed me a dream; but in that altered dreamscape I found I had dreams of my own.  I hadn't known about some those dreams, or maybe I just never admitted them to myself; but I can't deny them now._

_I've followed other people's dreams for too long.  It's time for me to chase my own dreams for a change and see where that leads.  Hopefully I can get back some of the dream I shared with Shampoo, maybe with her, maybe with someone else; but even if I can't recreate that dream, at least I'll be following my own heart, not anyone else's._

_If I'm really lucky someone else's dreams will match mine, at least in part._

_I just hope that part of their dream includes a walk in the park by moonlight._

------

Three weeks later, exhausted and dusty from his travels, Ryoga had found his way to Nerima General Hospital.

_Damn you, Ranma.  You broke your word.  You said you'd never reveal my curse to others; but Akane knows about it now, which means you MUST have told her._

_Akane may never love me again because of your treacherous actions, and if I can't have her I'll make sure you won't live to be with her either._

_It's been a long road; but I've finally returned to Nerima.  I'm back so that I can finally destroy your happiness once and for all, Ranma.  When that's done I'll kill you for the pain you've put me through._

_The look in Akane's eyes when she confirmed what you must have told her was worse than any mallet blow she may ever have given you, Ranma.  She ripped my heart in two and then stomped the pieces flat._

_You'll pay for that, Ranma, now that I'm back in Nerima.  You thought you saw a perfected Shi Shi Hokodan before, but I'll show you power from new depths of despair._

_With you truly out of the way I'll be able to apologize to Akane, make her understand how it's all YOUR fault.  Then I can start to make up for my hiding the truth from Akane…_

_Huh?_

_When did someone put giraffes in the park?_

_Did I wander into the zoo again?  Then where are the cages?_

_Waaait a minute…_

Ryoga looked around carefully.  He couldn't recall hyenas or elephants being in the Tokyo area before.  Nor did he remember a lion's roar to be a typical Neriman background noise.  The white safari van filled with tourists who eagerly snapped his photo just confirmed his suspicions.

_Crap.  Lost again._

"DAMN IT!!  Where the HELL am I NOW!?!?"

End (for now)

------

Author's Note (updated April 20, 2004)

While revising this story for spelling and some of the word choices I've used (and a special thanks to aondehafka for a note about my OOC Akane remark - Akane's been a hard one for me to write) I decided to rethink my ideas for furthering 'Dreamwalk'.  Originally I thought that I might expand it into a trilogy comprising three separate files; but now I think I should just expand upon this original file with more chapters to comprise two to three story arcs.  That being said, these epilogues should be renamed as 'interludes' and have been.  I know how the story will end, and I have a rough idea of how to get it there; but I'm still feeling my way for part of it.  Once I know with more detail how I'll get this story to go where I want it to go, I'll start submitting more chapters for it.  I will say that Ranma _will_ end up with one of the standard fiancées, but the choice of _who_ was made by a roll of the dice (literally).  You'll just have to read future installments to see who winds up together, and how.  I hope to not take too long in getting those installments out to you and that they meet with your approval when they do.

I am still working on the next chapter of 'A Measure of Honor', but new possibilities keep presenting themselves and I'm chasing rabbit trails all the time to see how I think they'll turn out.  I am hoping to avoid the possibility of introducing something in the chapter that I can't or won't back up later in the story or, worse, write myself into a corner.  With luck, I'll be able to present the next chapter soon.


End file.
